Big Surprise
by the.one.and.only.98
Summary: Annalise is just a normal teenager (apart from being genius) but that all goes on its head when Tony Stark comes to her little island why dose he look like her? Why is mum acting so strange? Also whats going on with Cameron? You just have to read and find out. Please be nice it is my first fanfic.
1. The Beginning

A/N this is my first fanfic I did start Wright it in November time but it took like for ages to get someone to check my spelling anyway and this will be set pre iron man and will move on with the films so anyway waffling so hope you like.

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Annalisa I'm from a small island off the edge of England called St Agnes the best island in the world but-

"Era Lasa did you listen to anything I just said?" That's my best friend Kim; she's really pretty with her bright red hair. Seriously if you get stuck somewhere dark with her, her hair could light the way out. It's also long and curly, so there's a lot of it. She is about 5.4 compared to my 5.8 the difference is really funny. She also has emerald green eyes, you know those big Japanese character eyes, so great for puppy dog eyes but terrible when she lying which is actually quite funny, there was this one time when-

"ANNALISA!" As you probably gathered I have a short attention span.

"Eh yeah I was listening?"

"Then what did I just say?"

"You were talking about how stupid school is."

"K yeah so yeah sir manboobs"-

My phone started vibrating and I looked to see who it was.

"Shoot I'm half an hour late to going home fashionably late! Got go babes love ya!"

"Love ya too babes"

I left our local hang out place and started running down the road to my house. Next thing I slipped in the mud and landed face first in a puddle. Of course a bunch of people decided to walk pass just as I fell. It is shocking what manners people have these days, I mean disgraceful, all they did was walk past laughing at me! Oh how hurt I was, this will haunt me forever cry, cry, cry, cry. Thank god Mrs Jackson, the kind little old lady down the road, came out to come to my rescue.

"Oh dear what are you doing in the mud?"

"Didn't you hear? It's the new fashion trend Mrs J."

"Kids these days, always up to strange things." She muttered mostly to herself.

"Only kidding I sort of fell over and now I can't get up."

"Here you go dear." And she helped me up.

"Thanks Mrs J you're my pensioner in shining armour!"

She chuckled at that. "Is that so? Well you must be freezing, let's get you home. I smiled and we started off towards my house.

"There we are dear."

"Thanks Mrs J." And off she walked.

I shivered, I was about to face my mother's rage. I walked in and there was mother ready to pounce and catch her prey. But then as she looked at me her blue eyes widened as she saw all the mud. "What have you done now?" She let out an exasperated sigh.

"I fell and got my foot stuck and nobody helped me so I just sat there for an hour and a half until Mrs Jackson came to my rescue. What would we do without her?" I know I didn't get physically stuck but emotionally I did, so ok I exaggerated the truth to get myself out of trouble for being late. Why not play on mum's sympathy? "Oh the horror!"

Mum just shook her head and told me to go get in the shower.

After the shower I put my underwear on and just stared at myself in the mirror, I am pretty in an odd sort of way. I have brown eyes that everyone says sparkle and well, they kind of do but I have to agree with poor old mum that it's more of mischief than beauty ma, ha, ha, ha. I have dark brown hair that comes to my mid back; I have an okish nose and kind of full lips. I have an all right body. Since I walk everywhere I should be super skinny, I also run, climb the rocks, do kick boxing and I play for my school's netball team. I know I do a lot but I'm not one of those crazy athletic people, you know the super annoying ones that are great at everything. No those are the only sports I do- well apart from swimming. But we don't have a pool on the island (yeah I know) and no one dares go swimming in the sea, unless it's like 80 degrees and super sunny then it's all right. You see, as I was saying after all the activities I do you would think I'm really skinny but I'm not, I'm really curvy and I've got really big boobs. Some of the curviness is due to my natural body shape and some is because I like, no love, no completely adore food. I mean who doesn't unless you're anorexic! So yeah my boobs though completely natural are a size 34e. I know that's big for a 14 year old but oh well not much I can do about it.

Did I also mention? I'm a genius I have an IQ of 185 oh yeah, woohoo! I know right and no I did not get my intelligence from my mother. She, well, isn't the sharpest tool in the shed; even normal people think she's not especially bright. So I'm guessing my brains I get from my dad. Although I can't be sure because well I never met my father. My mum never talks about him and whenever I ask she gets all sad, so then I don't ask, so then I don't know anything! It's very frustrating.

"Annalisa foods ready!" My mum calls up the stairs.

"Be down in a sec" I call down before putting on my fave high waisted black skinny jeans. Then make-up, my foundation, powder, grey eye shadow, pencil eye liner (top and a little on the bottom) and lastly mascara. Chuck on a grey sparkly top and black heeled boots and I'm good to go.

We live in an old fashioned house. When you walk in the door you have two flights of stairs to go up to the bedrooms or one flight down to the living room there's then another flight to get down to the kitchen and dining room/mums work area. She is an aspiring fashion designer but really gave up on that dream when I was born. I feel really bad about that but although she was never 'discovered' she does make clothes for the local village clothes store. She's really good at it as well.

I walk in the kitchen and am greeted by the smell of garlic fried chicken and chips, my fave dinner! I sneak over to grab a chip but mum smacks my hand away and tells me to go set the table. We usually sit in the living room and watch TV but every Sunday my mum's sister, Pearl and her family come over or we go over there. This week she was due to visit us. I wouldn't really mind but my aunt's one of those people who has married someone with a bit of money behind them and so turns in to a pretentious cow So as you can tell I don't really like her. She and her husband have two perfect kids by the names of Robert and Abigail. It's so annoying being around them but hey I just have to get on with it.

'Answer the door answer the door!' That's our door bell. When our last one broke, mum made the mistake of letting me chose. So now we have a parrot telling us to answer the door every time someone rings the bell. Luckily mum has a sense of humour. Unlike her sister who said that it was 'idiotic and childish!' Apparently blowing a raspberry at her wasn't the best choice either, my mum laughed but my aunt called me a baffoon.

At the sound of the bell both me and my mum go running upstairs. Because, 'it's improper to answer the door any other way.' We both quickly check out our reflection to see if we looked all right. I look at my mum. She looks really different to me but she's really pretty too. She has deep, sky blue eyes and has curly, sandy shaded hair pulled up in a neat pony tail. She's smaller then me at 5.5ft whoohoo and of course I don't let her forget it. She has a roundish sort of face with high cheek bones. Oh and I got my figure from her so she's quite curvy.

We both give each other the nod, the nod to say we look good and I whisper "let the hunger games begin."

A/N So what do you guys think? Hope you like please tell me and try and do it in a nice way or I'll cry but anyway should update tomorrow.


	2. the hunger games

Chapter 2

We open the door together (a united front) and there she is with her family and her judgemental glare that I've become accustomed to over the years. It's safe to say she hates me. I notice the stiffness in her boney shoulders that's all ways there when I'm around. Unlike me and mum she's really skinny. I've seen pictures of her before she was married and she was identical to my mum. She had the same curves as her and had a kind happy face but now she couldn't be different. She's scarily thin, you know when someone looks so thin you think they might snap in half? Her once kind features are harsh and her lips are constantly pursed in a shape that looks like she's sucking a lemon. The once caring, bright, laughter filled eyes replaced with judgment, coldness and disapproval.

"Hey sis, come on in." We both put on our best bright fake smiles and my aunt gives me a faint hearted hug. Then I'm faced with her husband and kids.

Her husband Jimmy just rolls his eyes at her and walks up to give me a hug. Unbelievably he's actually really nice and I prefer him over my aunt any day. He's a bit chubby, but he is a 40 year old man so he's allowed to carry bit of timber. He's got thin blond hair and clear green eyes in a round, kind face. Even though you can see he's aging he's still got a boyish charm to him which makes him quite attractive for an oldie. I really don't understand why my aunt turned into a miserable old cow when she married him but I bet he regrets marrying her. He's a ton of fun and I would be happy if I was her. No, I do not fancy him that would be like, eww! I can just appreciate that he's all right looking but he and my aunt (who is a year younger than him at 39) have been around so long they probably helped invent fire! My mum is only 33. Don't get me wrong that's still like suicide worthy but you know in comparison not as old.

Then there are my cousins, Bobby and Abigail. Not that we're allowed to call him Bobby, "His name is 'Robert' as if I would give my child a common name like Bobby." They are both exactly like their parents. Abigail is like her mum both in looks and personality and Bobby is like his dad. They look the same and talk the same so as you can probably gather I don't like Abigail either.

Abigail just walks passed me with a disgusted look on her face and don't bother to even say hello. I know right, what a cow but I don't expect anything less. In complete contrast up comes Bobby. He throws his arms around me and nearly knocks us over. We both laugh our heads off, earning us evils from the hags, which of course makes it ten times funnier.

Any how, we all go down to get some dinner. Aunty dearest and cousin witchy of course make a comment about how simple and basic it is. Mum, good on her, points out that whenever we go to their house they don't have to make the food themselves and even their cook has poisoned us, so they shouldn't judge.

That was actually a really funny story. Aunt Pearl basically treats her staff so badly, that the cook, not quite right in the head I'm afraid, to get her own back used old meat to make dinner. It was only a day out of date so only Abigail got sick and that was all over some boy she fancied shoes! His reaction was priceless. Bearing in mind he was the year above us, he started crying and not just little crying, but the full wailing and screaming for his mummy crying. It was so funny!

We all sit around the table. Me and bobby start talking but then one of the wicked witches shoot him a look and he goes back to ignoring me. That's when dear aunty starts boasting about her new Mercedes. You would think she would stop talking, say after half an hour of talking about her car but no she then goes back over and over repeating herself. When she's not boasting she runs out things to say.

"Oh the seats are wonderful, it feels like the cow was raised to shape your body." She carried on with that smug, arrogant grin

.

"Well maybe one day you could take us out for a spin, otherwise we have no hope of being anywhere near such a luxurious car!" I had enough, I had to change the subject. For a second everyone freezes then the others are stifling their laughter whilst I look at mum. She gives me a wink, well as much of a wink as you can when you're trying to hold in your laughter. But I've wiped that smug grin off aunty Pearls face because she then scowls at me and Abigail joins in. Both of them giving me their best glare, the one that they save just for me.

Aunt Pearl turns to mum. Seeing mum not very successfully holding in her laughter a wicked grin slides across Pearl's face and she says "Well I'm sure you'll get the opportunity one day. By the way did I mention Tony Stark is coming to our little island? I can't quite believe it can you?"

Mum immediately goes still in shock and looks upon her sister with a look of complete horror. Aunt Pearl returns mum's look with her now smug wicked grin and then both of them and Uncle Jimmy's eyes sweep over me. I'm watching all this in confusion I don't understand what's going on surely Tony Stark coming to St Agnes is good news but nothing to do with us surely? After glancing around at Bobby and Abigail I see that they don't seem have any more idea of what's going on than me. Abigail just looks angry that she's not in the lime light and clearly not in the know with this secret.

"Well I think we need to have this conversation in the kitchen. Why don't you kids go up stairs and watch some TV." Says Jimmy as he shoos us out of the room. As the three of us get up to leave we hear Aunt Pearl screech after us to only watch the news! God their weird! She has banned her kids from watching all TV apart from the news, because they can only watch educational stuff. Even the history channel is banned because it is not age appropriate. Oh please, Bobby is 16 for godsake! I do feel bad for him but whenever we talk about it he says he does what he wants, he just doesn't tell his mum and who can blame him?

We head into the living room in a bit of a daze, wondering what they might be talking about. Why would they react that way when Aunt Pearl mentioned Tony Stark? Ok he is a typical rich arrogant idiot from what I've read but why react that way? And the way Aunt Pearl behaved she knew it would shock mumbut why? Mum's reaction just then was similar to the way she acted when I told her that Kim said I must be Tony Starks long lost daughter because of my obsessive interest in mechanics. My brain is running at ninety miles an hour trying to make sense of it all.

I turn on the TV and switch channels, great re runs of the IT crowd.

"We can't watch this, mummy said we have to watch the news." Abigail says in her irritating whiney voice.

Before I can say anything Bobby replies "Well it doesn't matter what mum says Abi, this is what were watching, it's funny."

I give Bobby a thankful look as we sit down. Abigail mumbles something like wait till mum finds out and carries on mumbling but I stop paying attention.

I think about listening in to the adults conversation because I know it has something to do with me so it's only fair for me to find out one way or another. I've just decided to discreetly get up of the sofa slowly and lazily so Abigail doesn't take any notice when I hear the kitchen door slam and someone storming up the stairs. After exchanging curious looks we look out to the hallway in time to see my aunt storm passed us and rip the front door open almost pulling it off the hinges. She does stop until she reaches her car. Uncle Jimmy comes rushing after her and telling Abigail and Bobby it's time to go as he runs past. Bobby gives me a quick squeeze and a sympathetic look as they hurry after their parents.

Apprehensively but full of curiosity I head down stairs to see mum and find out what the hell is going on!

"At least that's over for another week." I say in my usual way of attempting to make things not seem quite so serious. But as I walk in the kitchen I find mum crying with her back to me "mum what's wrong?" I'm immediately concerned and the underlying feeling that there's something big that I don't know and maybe don't want to know increases.

"Nothing darling." Mum jumps up wiping her tears and then turns with a smile fixed on her face "Shall we go upstairs and watch I'm a celeb?" I nod and together we make our way upstairs but a feeling of doom settles on me, I know this is bad. Clearly mum is really upset but I don't want to push it further right now so we just settle down in front of the TV with the desert that we didn't get to serve at dinner. Cheese cake mmm my favourite. Mum is gutted to see David Haye get kicked out, no more torso for her, but we're happy to see for the first time it will be an all girl final. Girl power. Mum turns off the TV and tells me to go to bed as it's half ten although we both know that I will read for a little while longer.

Before climbing into bed I take off my make-up and brush my teeth and hair. I put on a pyjama top and bottoms that don't match (nothing conventional like matching pj's for me) before settling down to read for a while. I snuggle into bed but my brain is mulling over what has happened and I'm kicking myself for not eaves dropping earlier

A/N see this is a little better but please tell me what you think


	3. Hell hole

A/N hay guys third chapter is a little longer then the others and I hope you like it please review and on the subject thank you ghost glow light and olahr96 you had me doing a happy dance arond my house ;)

It's been about 2 months since the incident at our house. My mum and Aunt Pearl have hardly spoken which is really awkward over the Christmas hols but at least my Nan's been there to defuse some of the tension. It was definitely weird the one time they did talk because they huddled in the corner whispering and kept looking over at me. It sucks I want to know what's going on. I'm terrible with surprises, even when it comes to books I have to read the last page to know what's going to happen and if someone sees something before me I will bug them until they tell me what happened. So yeah, the only good thing about it is that I'm getting more attention than little princess Abigail and its seriously putting her nose out of joint! Yes, I know I'm evil ma ha, ha, ha.

But on happy terms I got a kindle fire from mum for Christmas. Yay! So happy. Also as much as my aunt does have many, many faults, she does give some brilliant presents. She got me a new pair of black leather boots and a black poncho and she bought them in next. So they couldn't have been cheap. Nan bought me a little mix cd, which I also really wanted.

So anyway, the way mum has been acting since the argument with aunt pearl is a little weird. It doesn't make sense, every so often mum look's at me and looks guilty. I don't really understand what's going on but I will find out I can tell you that.

The most depressing news ever, I'm back at school. Oh the horror! But the start back was postponed for a week and a half because it snowed. It's strange because it never snows for that long but who am I to question a miracle? I personally think that all these unusual changes in the weather must mean that mother nature really is going through the menopause and getting hot and cold flushes.

Any how I'm lying in bed at the minute willing myself to get up before mum comes in again and starts shouting at me. Bloody stupid woman! I guess I can't hold it off any longer so up I get up to get ready for the tortuous hell hole that is school. I make a start on my hair (which I just need to brush because I straightened it last night), do my make up and put on my uniform. I am really lucky with my uniform it's not too awful, in fact its quite flattering especially with my dark hair. We wear a white shirt with a red and grey striped tie, grey skirt and cardigan, black tights, and lastly a red blazer. The school logo is pretty cool it dates way back and is three swords in a stone.

I go downstairs (minus the blazer) and get some toast before putting on my black mary janes which I can just about get away with as school shoes. I grab the black high shine hand bag that I use for school (I'm never conventional) and head out the door.

As I walk down the road to the bus stop I see Kim already waiting for me so I hurry along eager to catch up with my best friend.

"KIM!" I scream at her.

"LASA!" She screams back at me as we launch ourselves into each others arms and start to sing total eclipse of the heart.

Just to be clear she's been on holiday for the whole Xmas hols and then couldn't come home because of the snow so I haven't seen her in weeks.

We pull back laughing then notice Mrs J watching us laughing too (she clearly thinks we are complete nutcases). We both crack her a big smile, mine of course the is by far the most dazzling (you may be starting to notice some people think I'm a little OTT). Next thing we know it's our bus and of to the hell hole we go.

Our whole journey we're chatting nineteen to the dozen barely even noticing our surroundings, Filling each other in on our holidays. She was moaning about having to spend family time together in the Caribbean (I ask you who wouldn't want to go there eh? Although, her family are a nightmare too). You see that's where her Nan lives over the winter but in the summer she lives in the south of France. As you have probably gathered Kim's Nan has got some money behind her and doesn't like the cold.

I filled her in on how strange everyone was acting and she laughed at how my little brat of a cousin threw a major tantrum when she didn't get everything for Christmas she wanted.

"And yeah she then threw Nan's new crystal bowl at her dads flat screen TV before stamping around screeching like a two year old, it was so funny!" We were both pissing ourselves laughing when of course who should come up but the great git and his minions otherwise known as Cameron Lee Samuels. The biggest pain in the backside anyone has ever known but of course every school has at least one bully

"Well, well, well, look who we have here boys it's the wicked witch of the west and her flying monkey." He said in his usual annoying chavy voice and all his scum bags followers laughed.

"Well I do prefer the biggest bitch of the best but ok I'm a witch so why don't you sod off before I get out my voodoo dolls and torture you. You can go over there and figure out some original ideas for insults if that the best you've got." I replied.

"Oh was original too much of a big word for you? Try using the dictionary in the phone you undoubtedly nicked off some poor sod." Kim added on.

Cameron is from Slutton, otherwise known as Sutton.

He hesitated looking a bit confused. "Yes, she was calling you stupid." I said to him in my most patronising voice.

"Oh I thought that your mum was the stupid one." That got him a couple of oohs.

"Really, that's all you've got? ** Please** find a different insult that hasn't been used a million times before." I replied before stating to flounce away.

"What did you just say?" He started squaring up to me. "If you carry on dissing me I'm well gonna bang you up after school!"

"Well of course nothing shows how strong you are like threatening two girls with your bunch of brainless donkeys behind you does it?" I snap. Like the brainless coward he is backs off at that muttering about how he's going to sort me out.

Me and Kim the grin at each other feeling smug but then she ruins it by saying.

"You do know he fancies you don't you?"

Scowling at her I say "No he doesn't!"

We go through this all the time. His personality aside he's all right, he's got these great green eyes which are really unusual but looks kind of cool because he's half Jamaican (still don't fancy him). So he looks kind of cute but has the charm of a caveman and chaves really aren't my type.

We continue arguing this point as we make our way into school and up to our form room.

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"does.."-

"I don't see seven sliver stripes on those ties girls." Sir manboobs (aka Mr Robinson aka our form tutor) stops us in our tracks.

We both mumble an unenthusiastic and automatic "Yes sir," as we fix our ties and he sends us a death glare.

See last term as a Christmas gift we asked Kim's sister who works in the M&S bra department on St Marys to give him some help in the bra department. She judged his size to be a 42c. So waiting for him on his desk the next morning was a black lace bra with red ribbon on and a matching thong. It was really quite easy to sneak in and out without a trace. It was so funny and the best thing is that he knew it was us but he couldn't prove it.

You see sir man boobs is a sad middle aged man who is seriously fat. He has a large round nose, thin lips and little tuffs of hair scattered around his head so over all looks like a rundown out of work clown.

We settle down and me Kim swopping notes as sir man boobs starts going on about something or other.

"Aah Mr Samuels so nice of you to join us."

"Yeah, sorry sir but I had this thing with Mrs Cole I have a note."

Mrs Cole is a really nice woman and our headmistress, I like her.

Mc Chave hands over the note then sits down at his desk next to us continuing to give us some death glares (how can Kim say he likes me). He sits with one of his minions, Cassy McDuff who because she fancies him and is always extra mean to me. they both continue to give us death glares so we then start pulling stupid faces at them.

Cassy has long blond straw like hair, blue lifeless eyes, and looks like a clone of every other blond cow.

"Ah class, it seems like we have an assembly so everyone line up." We all stand in what could loosely be described as a line and go down to the sports hall. We sit down on the floor and it looks like they've got the whole school in here. There are only three forms per year so we all fit in but we're never usually in here together.

"As everyone can probably gather, we have a big announcement to make." Mrs Cole says in her motherly voice. "Most of you will have heard that Tony Stark is coming to visit our little island and he has also agreed to visit our school tomorrow. So, we thought it would be good for him to be shown around by one of our students."

The hall erupted in "can I do it" and "please let me do it" and all I was thinking was please don't let it be me.

"It has all ready been decided and I will speak with that person after the assembly but now I expect you to all..." At this point I zoned out for the rest of the assembly.

I really don't want it to be me but it probably will. I know how they think, they'll figure that just because we're both geniuses we will get a long, but who knows.

Before I know it, the assembly is over and we are all being dismissed. Thats when I hear the joint second most annoying voice ever. "Well we can probably guess who's going to do it can't we? I should probably go stand over there because let's face it, it's going to be me an... " Cassy is stopped mid flow by Mrs Cole calling.

"Annalisa Green can I have a word please?" I slump, I just knew it why me? Kim grins at me but as I look over my shoulder at Cassy and see her face I cheer up a little. She looks so shocked and put out ha, ha. I poke my tongue out at her and walk over to Mrs Cole.

She looks at me with her kind smile, she has hazel eyes, a round baby face and hair that is always up in a bun.

"Can you guess why I called you over here?" She asks.

"Yes miss."

"So what do you say? Showing our guest around would be a great honour."

"It's not the best thing to do with my day but I guess I'll get over it."

She chuckles at this and says, "that's the spirit. You just come in at normal time but report to me after assembly. We were all hoping that you could talk to him about the science lab."

"So the only reason you picked me is coz we speak the same geek language?" I point out

"That's one way to put it so yes but it's not the only reason. You are also one of the easiest people to talk to."

"K, I'll do it"

"Thank you so much, this will also be a great opportunity for you too Annalisa." She spent a few minutes filling me in on the details including no lessons for the entire day! Yay. But I am going to miss science cry, cry, cry.

The rest of the day was boring apart from rubbing it in with the chaves, that was fun. But when I get home and tell my mum we get in a massive argument about it. She says I can't do it and that I also can't go in to school tomorrow at all. It doesn't make sense. I'm really getting fed up with how she's acting without any explanation. I mean she is so selfish, can't she just be happy for me? I know I wasn't keen but Mrs Cole is right this is a great opportunity for me to meet someone who is leading the world of science, a world I want to join.

I'm so mad at her, I stomp off to the bath room slamming the door behind me. After my shower (which doesn't cheer me up at all) I curl my hair and then climb into bed. But I'm so angry that I can't sleep which is why I'm now running so late. I just have to chuck on my uniform and some make up and then run out the door.

Of course I miss the bus so I then have to run the whole two miles to school. Believe me not easy in heels but I'm so late I just have to take them off and run like a girl possessed.

I'm just clearing the school gates and checking my watch calculating how late I am and what level of excuse I need to come up with when I run full pelt into a solid wall of man. I look up, an apology slipping off my tongue and realise that I've run int_o_...

A/N and left at a cliff hanger but well you can all pretty much guess whats going to happen though please guys review it makes me so happy


	4. Meets and Greets

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed for it I love you so much and ghost glow light her mum is not pepper you met her in this chapter and she will be in a lot more. However she will be like a second mum to her. Again thanks for reviewing

Chapter 4

_I'm just clearing the school gates and checking my watch calculating how late I am and what level of excuse I need to come up with when I run full pelt into a solid wall of man. I look up, an apology slipping off my tongue and realise that I've run into... _

_OMG! I don't believe it this is bad even for me and my well known clumsiness I've run full pelt into Tony Stark nearly knocking myself out._

_He reaches out to steady me as I sway on my feet and says in his thick American accent "hey watch it!" That's when I realise that I've caused him to spill his coffee all over himself. Oh the horror!_

_As he focuses on me he suddenly looks taken aback and his mouth opens with a little gasp. He is wearing shades which cover most of his face but in the back of my mind I register 'hey he looks really different in person but actually he looks quite like me.' We have the same shade brown hair and the same shaped face. He's just a couple of inches taller than me, I guess about 6.1._

_"I am so sorry! I'm running late for school, I have to go bye." I utter this over my shoulder as I continue running, my mind running over our encounter. That's kind of weird, he looks so much like me but I guess they say everyone has a doppelganger somewhere in the world. _

_I finally get to the school building and stop briefly to put my shoes back on and walk in trying to get my breath back. I go up to the receptionist and ask her to mark me in. It's sort of sad really that I'm late so often she all ready knows my name and form. I go down to the sports hall and everyone is all ready sitting down. It looks like the whole school is there again but also a couple of people wearing suits that I don't know. Every head turns to look at me and one of the people I don't recognise, a woman with ginger hair Just openly stares. What is it to day with people looking at me that way? First Mr Stark and then her, have I suddenly grown two heads or omg a worse thought suddenly comes into my mind. In my rush this morning did I do my make-up terrible or do I have bed hair? My skirt caught in my tights showing my bum? I'm running my hands over my hair and trying to glimpse my reflection in the glass door when my head of year, Mrs Johnston stands up with her usual expression which makes her look like she's sucking a lemon (hence our nickname for her 'Lemon face') and asks me._

_"Care to explain to the whole school why you are late Miss Green?"_

_"Sorry Miss it wasn't my fault. I ran into someone_ literally and I got coffee on my shirt so I had to go back home to change. But Let's face it I may be late but I'm worth the wait." (Old Lemon Face always goads me into saying something sarcastic which I often regret afterwards when it gets me into trouble.) I finish with a grin and a wink. This gets me quite a few laughs, mostly from the students but the suits chuckle too and even Mrs Cole hides a smile behind her hand.

Lemon Face plonks herself down in a huff next to Sir Man Boobs and mumbles something to him. See they have a joint alliance for hating me and she's definitely gunning for me now so I'll have to watch my back. I don't really understand how she became **Mrs** Johnston she's middle aged with a thick 80s perm, tiny little beady eyes and a sour face. She scares you a lot. But maybe her husband is insane or maybe many, many years ago she was pretty with a nice personality. Ha, ha, ha, and maybe pigs flew then.

Mrs Cole beckons to me so I walk to the front and sit down next to her. The ginger lady catches my eye and grins so I grin right back. I face forward trying to suppress a giggle and catch sight of Kim in the crowd grinning like a proud parent. No don't lose it if I laugh now I'll never stop-think serious thoughts, think serious thoughts. I think of mum and wish she were here smiling at me too. No, I'm not going there. If she wants to be selfish and not support my moment in the spotlight then that's her problem. It's not my fault.

Mrs Cole interrupts my thoughts as she stands up and says. "It is with great pleasure that I announce that the great Tony Stark has come to visit our school. It is a tremendous honour to have him here today. His assistant has asked if she can say a couple of words so I will ask you to be quiet and listen. Miss Potts?"

The ginger woman who hadn't stopped staring at me since I walked in stood up and began talking. "Thank you, Mrs Cole, for that lovely introduction. We are very happy that you invited us to visit your lovely school. My name is Pepper Potts and as Mrs Cole says I'm Tony Stark's secretary. Firstly I would like to apologise for Mr Stark being late but I know that he will be here any minute. For now we shall all love to see what happens in the rest of your assembly so please Mrs Cole, carry on." She then turns and smiles at Mrs Cole before sitting back down, positioning herself so she can carry on watching me. (To be honest it's starting to creep me out a little)

Just as Mrs Cole stands up the doors swing open and in walks Tony Stark. All heads swivel in his direction as he says "I'm so sorry I'm late but I'm here now and it's actually not my fault as I had to get a new shirt because I had coffee all over mine after someone careered into me." He smiles his trademark smile and every woman in the hall melts. I personally don't see the big deal but apparently women just swoon at his smile so the gossip mag's say.

"That's quite all right Mr Stark but you just had to wait until I stood up didn't you?" Mrs Cole jokes.

"Well if I knew that the principle was as stunning as you Mrs Cole I would have come sooner."

Oh My God! Did he just flirt with Mrs Cole? Gross they're really old. And did she just giggle and blush? It's super manky when old people start flirting, it really should be against the law.

"Oh look I see the culprit that ran into me which then made me late, sitting in this very room."

He smirks at me over his shoulder and I smirk back (busted!). A couple of people gasp including Mrs Cole. Oh the shame I can feel eyes on me but I don't look up as a blush creeps over my face.

"So Miss Green, I think we need to talk about your lateness again when our assembly finishes." Oh for god sakes shut it lemon face, you really are out to make my life hell aren't you.

I look from her to Mr Stark and silently beg him with my eyes for help to me get out of this. Luckily he can read my thoughts and takes mercy on me.

"Well it seems we were both at fault for her being late. I was standing in the middle of the sidewalk not paying attention and she was run.." I gently shake my head and he continues. "She was walking in a desperate excitement to get to school and we bumped into each other. I then detained her progress into school making her late."

I grin at him like an idiot. I couldn't have worded a better alibi myself. He removes his sunglasses and winks at me. Oh wow we have the same colour eyes too.

Lemon face sits back down sulking and I can't seem to hide my smug grin as I glance in her direction. Ha!

In front of me Kim is still grinning too.

"So anyway, go back to whatever you were doing before I so rudely interrupted you. Mrs Cole?" He turns and settles himself in the chair Mrs Cole just left, right next to me. I can feel him watching me but I'm too self concious to look up. Why does everyone seem so fascinated with me today?

I lifted my head when I feel their eyes leave me and see that Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are trying to have a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Well thank you Mr Stark as..." I zone out. I watch their silent conversation with confusion written on my face trying to work out what the hell is going on. Then I hear my name. "Annalisa will show you around the school and if you have any questions just ask her." Mrs Cole explained as she dismissed everyone.

"Well thank you Mrs Cole we shall put ourselves in Annalisa's hands." Pepper said.

"Ok then, I'll leave you to it, have fun" and she was off.

I stood up feeling a bit disorientated and turned to them. "So, any questions?" I asked.

They both looked like they wanted to ask something but Tony shook his head and Pepper replied.

"Nothing to do with school, so they can wait until later." She then smiled at me. I frown at her reply and notice that she's really pretty and she's got kind green eyes.

I'm still a bit confused but I let it slide, hopefully things will start to make sense soon. "So shall we get on with the tour?" They both nod. "Ok then. Are the others coming too?" I ask.

"Oh yes, gentlemen when you are ready." Pepper said and I smiled at them all. Even the suits seem to be a little unsettled but maybe I'm just being a bit paranoid.

So off we all go on a tour of the entire school which takes forever! I am exhausted by the time we finish but the jealous looks I get all the way round from the chaves are a definite bonus. We spend most of our time in the Science Department so me and Tony can do a bit of engineering. I show him my phone that I made when I was ten. That was when I got my first phone but because I kept losing it, I designed a programme for it that stores a back up battery. This means that even if the battery is flat and I can't find my phone I send a request via my laptop which causes the phone to give off a high pitched sort of screech so I know where to find it. They are impressed and I can't help glowing with the complements.

When we do finish we go for some lunch in the cafeteria. No one's around to give me a tough time, thank god because it's nearly home time. On our way back to Mrs Cole's office I remember Tony covering for me earlier.

"So any way thanks for helping me out earlier it's just that Lemon Face..."

"Sorry, what?" He interrupts me.

"Lemon Face, she's the dragon that I have for my head of year." I explain.

"Oh I see." He says. "Wait, which ones that?"

"She's the miserable one that always looks like she's sucking a lemon."

He nods.

"But yeah, thanks for helping me. She lives for the opportunity to get me in trouble."

He nods again in understanding.

"That's ok. I had a teacher like that in my school everyone has so we have to stick together in taking them down." I'm surprised to hear a 'grown up' talk like that and we both laugh. Pepper just rolls her eyes as one of the suits laughs too. I could get to like these people they are nice and cool too.

"So here we are at our destination." I say as we arrived at Mrs Cole's office. "I hope you had fun and please chose Green tours for your future needs." I smile and do a mock bow.

"Yes thank you, I enjoyed it." Pepper said.

"Yeah it was fun. I might take you up on that offer though." Tony replies as he bows back.

"k sounds like fun you know where to find me." I smile and walk off to find Kim.

She was just coming out of her class (as Tony Stark was here today we were allowed to finish early).

"Hey babe what's up?" I call out to her.

"Hey, Lasa! How was your day with Mr Stark?" She asks and links arms with me. "It's really freaky but have you noticed that you really look like him?"

So, it wasn't just me that had seen it.

"It was good and no clue, it is a little weird. Life at the moment is weird, my mum's behaviour and did you see the way they were all staring at me?" An idea suddenly hits me. I turn to Kim with a grin on my face. "Something's going on that they're all hiding. We should spy!"

A/N please review they make me so happy


	5. Spying

A/N HI everyone thanks to the people that reviewed you are the prettiest people of them all and sorry that this one isn't as long as the last couple and took longer to do but my little sister had a birthday party and I did all the backing but anyway on with the story.

Lightwood I'm sorry that I messed my summery but I have righting problems I normally get my checker to do it for me but she was busy and I will check out your stories.

Englischgirly thanks I'm really glad you like my story.

Shadow- binder Last time I forgot to say thanks for reviewing so thanks.

Chapter 5

_Then it hits me I turn to Kim and with a grin on my face say "We should spy." _

"No, no, no! I'm not risking getting in trouble again for you and your spying. Do you not remember what happened last time?" I should explain, I spy on people to get dirt on them for future use. I even have a black mail book that well I use for, you guessed it black mail. I don't use it often but when I'm in a tight spot it often comes in handy. Kim does it with me or did before she became a massive coward just because we had a close shave last time.

We were spying on man boobs when he caught us. I managed to put the book in my locker to keep it safe and in the heat of the moment came up with the great idea to run but he managed to grab Kim. To save my friend I ran straight to my locker, got the book out and used the fact that the only left over hair on his head is a wig and has so little because his cat attaked him when he had it on I fond out.

He had to reluctantly let her go but he's hated us both of us more than ever since then. I mean he all ready had it in for us but after that we were toast.

"It wasn't really that bad..."

"Oh yes it was and we don't have any dirt on Mrs Cole so if we're caught we're screwed!"

She was right and I couldn't come up with a counter argument so, I ran. I ran away from my best friend. I always do when she beats me in argument and let me tell you I did look pretty ridiculous but as she ran after me we both did, charging through school in heels like we were being chased by demons.

We made it to the offices panting and both slid down the wall to sit on the floor. The fact that Kim followed me when I ran means Kim is admitting defeat and joining my evil plan. Woohoo to the all time champion.

Major hurdle, the only thing I didn't think about is, that you have to go through the outer office to get to her office and that's where the suits were all sitting. We would never be able to get in without them suspecting that we were up to something.

Then an idea hit me. She has a vent in her office that feeds up to a class on the next level. The science rooms, and of course me being me I can come and go as I please but because of health and safety there is always meant to be a teacher there. We will still have to be super sneaky but I know the passcode for the door so that's one advantage.

After gentley closing the door and checking no one spotted us we go to the back of the class room to the air vent, crouching down to listen.

"I don't know how the hell she looks so much like you Tony but maybe if you weren't such a man whore then we wouldn't have this problem!" That was Peppers voice.

"I can't make sense of how this happened." Tony said.

"I'm pretty sure you know how this happened Tony!"

"Yes Pepper I know, but.." And then we hear Mrs Cole step in.

"I don't think arguing about it will change anything and this isn't really an issue to be discussed here. I'm very sorry Mr Stark but we can't give away personal information on the pupils to non relatives."

"But I might be her dad, can't you make an exception in this case."

"No I'm sorry. I know it must be very frustrating but it's out of my hands. I'm a afraid I must put the welfare of our students first."

"Ok what about her last name, what did you say it was?" Pepper asked.

"Well I shouldn't tell you but it's Green, Annalisa Green."

"Ok thank you. We may come back after school tomorrow and will see what is to be done from there. Tony does that name ring any bells for you?" asked Pepper.

"Yeah, kind of but I just can't quite make the connection. It has been a good few years though so don't judge me."

"Yes ok. Thank you, Mrs Cole for inviting us to your school. We apologise for all of the resulting drama."

"Yes, thank you Mrs Cole, we had a very good day and for all we know I might have gained a daughter out of it."

There was strained laughter at this.

"I'm glad you all had a nice day and yes, by the looks of it you might have gained a daughter. But Mr Stark, if she does turn out to be your daughter, such a lovely and kind daughter you will have."

Ahh, see this is why I love Mrs Cole she's so nice to me, unlike some of the other teachers in this school. Hmm I can't possibly think who that is.

"Yes, thanks again and good bye."

At this point we stopped listening. I could feel Kim gaping at me but I couldn't meet her eyes and just stared at the floor trying to absorb what we had heard. Then I stood and walked away across the classroom, Kim followed me. We didn't want Mrs Cole overhearing our conversation.

"I can't believe it! I all ways said you were like Tony stark and could be his long lost daughter and now it looks like it's true! To be honest the resemblence between you is remarkable..."

Kim keeps talking but I've zoned out. I mean, how could this happen? We are, I, he's and I! Oh god I'm so confused. Just how the bloody hell did this happen? Well I'm guessing mum was a total slut when she was younger but just how? I feel like my brain is on full speed but running through sludge.

"Lasa, sweety, are you ok?"

"Yeah, great! I'm great, just great."

That's when the hysterical laughter hits me. I only laugh like this when I'm either nervous or scared, this time it's a lot of both. Of course, Kim knows this about me so she throws her arms around me and gives me a huge squeeze.

"How about we go home and watch a couple of films? Sound good?"

I mentally shake myself trying to engage my brain. I don't know what I want to do other than run screaming.

"Yeah, but can we go to yours? I'm still angry with my mum... oh god that's why she didn't want me to do this, if he is my dad then she must have thought that by stopping us meeting she was protecting me. Oh my god why didn't she tell me? I mean he's rich, we've been struggling my entire life, come on he's loaded, he's shitting out money! Ahhh!"

"Ok babes, calm down. It's ok we'll go back to mine and we will have another go at Modern Warfare 2 yeah?"

"It's not my fault, I can't do it, it's too complicated!"

"Yes, yes, I know but you're not on your own with this I'm here for you."

With that she guided me out of the class room and back to her house. When we get there I text my mum and tell her I am at Kim's and she texts back that it is fine.

After about an hour of me screaming and shouting at my own team mates and dropping the controller on the floor, Kim gives up on trying teach me to play Modern Warfare or as I like to call it mwaf. She says I am unteachable! I'm outraged completely but we then settle on watching Angus, Thongs and Full Frontal Snogging. This film is so embarrassing that we both keep running out of the room it's so bad but soo good at the same time.

After the film finishes we sit gossiping about people at school when my mum texts me telling me to come home as it was dark outside now. I say goodbye to Kim and head home.

I do feel bad for Kim, most of the time it's just her in the house. She has three brothers, the oldest is twenty one, he's James and at uni. Then there's Adam, who's only a year older then us at 15. And last but not least there's Thomas who's four and so cute. Both her parents work so aren't home much and she's surrounded by the boys who aren't much good at hanging out with even when they are home which isn't often. James is at uni on the main land, Adam is always out with friends all the time and then Thomas is at the childminders a lot because her parents don't trust her to look after him. It must be hard for her.

I'm lost in my thoughts making my way home when I hear my name being called. I turn around to see who it is and can't quite believe the sight I see before me.

A/N Ha anther cliff hanger oh I'm so mean maha. You will never guess who it is that she bumps into well really you just have to review to tell me who you think it is see what I did there see not just a pretty face until next time dear people good bye.


	6. Talks and Sandwichs

A/N So hi eveyone I have decided to up date once a week and thanks agen to all the people that reviewed as I said last time you are the prettiest people of all. and I have a felling you might like this chapter

Chapter 6

_On my way home I hear my name being called, I turn around to see who it is and can't quite believe the sight I see before me._

It was Cameron. "What the hell do you want?" I ask and give him my best glare.

He put his hands up in surrender. "I was just walking past when I saw you, it's not safe to walk around at night on your own." He answers.

"Well, number one why do you care what happens to me? Number two nothing happens to anyone here. And number three wouldn't you be the one running around causing trouble?"

"Which one do you want me to answer first?" He asks with a smirk.

I shrug.

"Number one, as much as we don't get along I don't hate you and I don't want something bad to happen to you. Number two, I know nothing happens around here but you should still be careful and number three I'm not a complete arsehole!"

"So you're saying all the rumours about you aren't true then?"

"I never said that." He gives me a sad smile. "When I was still living in Sutton I got mixed up in the wrong crowd which is why me and my mum moved here. To be honest the only one that's not true is that I didn't try to kill anyone."

"So the one where you mugged an old lady is true?" He nods. "And the one where you punched a policeman or the one where you-?"

"Yes all those are true!" He interrupts me. "So will you let me walk you home?"

"And how do I know it's not a trick? That once you know where I live you're not going to make my life hell? Or that your little minions aren't going to jump out of a bush some were and throw something over my head?"

"Well, I wish I had thought of the throwing something over your head idea but oh well, I obviously can't match your evil mind." He says with a smirk. "Although maybe fish guts or just some goo, go old fashioned."

The bestard he's taking the mickey out of me! It is kind of funny though that the shoe is on the other foot and he's the one taking the mickey out of me for a change. I kind of like it not many people can match my sharp almost mean wit but I must not laugh or all will be lost.

"So, are you going to let me walk you home or not?" he asks again.

"You're not going to let me walk home alone are you?"

"Nope, even if it means that I have to stalk you to make sure you get home." That stupid smirk was still on his face, stupid, stupid thing.

"Fine you can walk me home." I give up, I can see when I'm not going to win an argument and let him walk me home. Scary thoughts run through my head, I'm starting to think he's all right really, where did that come from? We're sworn enemies.

We're nearly home when he brings up the subject that I've been trying to avoid.

"So do you know why you look like Tony Stark?" He asks me.

Oh my god has everyone noticed? Any hope of this not being a big deal and the latest topic of gossip have just gone up in smoke.

"I have no clue. Don't make sense to me." I wasn't going to talk about what me and Kim over heard to anyone least of all Cameron.

"Well, you do really look alike, it's kind of scary."

"Yeah well, I guess so."

I think he could sense that I didn't want to talk about it because he quickly changes the subject. I'm grateful but this confuses me more because Cameron and tactful aren't usually words that would go together. I'm seeing a whole new side to him that I'm not sure I want to. We reach my road.

"I'm sorry about how we treat you, I know it's wrong but..." He looks like he's struggling so I finish it off for him.

"That's what is expected of you."

He nods.

"You do know that you don't always have to do what's expected from you right?"

"Look I don't expect someone like you to understand why I do what I do!" he snaps back.

"So what's that supposed to mean? Sometimes doing the opposite of what people expect gets a bigger reaction." He doesn't answer just scowls at the ground. "Are you trying to call me a pretentious cow who always does things to get noticed?"

"You said it not me." He mumbles as he slowly raises his eyes to meet mine. I raise my eyebrows and give him an icey glare before turning on my heels and flipping my hair as I storm into my house.

I am beyond pissed off! I can hear him calling after me but I block him out. I stomp in the house and slam the door shut then stomp down the stairs to be greeted by a note from my mother. She's gone out for drinks with friends but there's leftover meat in the fridge and chips from the chip shop in the microwave for dinner. They are still kind of warm, so I must of just missed her. I put it all on a plate before chucking them back in the microwave. Whilst I'm waiting for them to heat up I text Kim to say I got home safe. I purposely don't mention the fact that Mc Chave walked me home. The last thing I need, is having to explain myself to her right now or even worse have her tease me about how he fancies me.

The microwave beeps me back to reality so I get my food and plonk down in front of the T V. I can't concentrate on anything so find myself watching a football match. That's how bored and distracted I am I'm watching 'FOOTBALL'! It's some team vs somewhere, something I don't know and don't care even more! I only watch football when England's playing because I feel like I have to. I mean it's a duty thing.

I finish my dinner or rather finish pushing food around the plate and turn off the TV and head up to bed. Even though it's not late I have got netball practice before school in the morning so will need to get up earlier than usual. We don't normally practise so early but we've got an important match next week so we always fit in extra practice.

I get in the shower but I can't be bothered to dry my hair so I just tie it up out the way put on my rabbit slash cat pyjamas (I don't wear matching jarmies. Mum says I'm a nutter but that's just the way I am.) and climb into bed.

Don't judge me, it's been a long day eventful day and I'm exhausted, so I fall asleep almost instantly, banishing all coherent thoughts from my mind.

BANG!

What the hell was that! I look at my phone. It's half five in the morning, who the hell is that? Just in case, I grab the cricket bat that we keep in the cupboard in the hall and cautiously go down stairs. My over-active imagination kicks off, going through all of the possibilities of what could happen. I search the house only to find mum in the kitchen completely off her face.

"Mum what the hell are you doing? It's half five in the bloody morning!"

"I'm hungry, I wanted a sandwich but it sounds like I'm the wicked witch of the west woooo." she laughs.

"Mum, go to bed."

"No, I want a sandwich."

"You can have one tomorrow, now go to bed."

"You know it was me that made you darling not the other way around?"

"Yes mum, I know but it's late and you're drunk so time to go to bed. I need my sleep."

"But I don't want to go to bed!" As she stamps her feet like a two year old.

"Come on little tiger, it's time for bed." (It's little tiger because my mum used to read me this book when I was young and didn't want to go to bed. It's all about a little tiger who doesn't want to go to bed either so when I used to kick off she would call me little tiger and make a game of bedtime. The name kind of stuck and now we always use it when we're trying to get someone into bed.)

I finally convince her to go up to bed but have to make her a bloody sandwich first. Off she goes up to bed with me pushing her and collapses into the bed. I leave her snuggling with her sandwich and go back to my own bed. I can't settle, I have to get up in an hour anyway and all the thoughts I banished earlier come crowding in. It's not like mum to get so drunk and I've never known her to do it mid week before. My nice comfortable, ordered life seems to be unravelling at the seams...

A/N ha so what do you think her mum coming home drunk and ohh whats going to happen with Cameron oh I'm so evil mawhahahaha.


	7. The Bomb Drop

A/N Hay everyone I'm so sorry its bin so long but I was ill and it sizzled my brain sorry, this time I should update sooner lets just hope that my brain is still working and thanks for the review as I said it makes you beautiful but an way hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7

In the end I don't manage to get back to sleep-bloody woman-and now I've got practice and I didn't get nearly enough sleep but still.

I get up and put on my netball uniform, a navy netball skirt, a navy short sleeved t-shirt with white stripes going up the sides and the school logo in the upper corner, navy socks that come over our knees and black trainers. I scoop my hair into a bun on the top of my head then stuff my uniform and my emergency make up bag (which only has foundation, powder and mascara) into my school bag and head out the door.

I meet up with Kim at the bus stop (per usual). She is also on the netball team and was the one who made me try out for the team.

"Hay babes what's up" she asked me.

"Not much just the bloody woman I live with came in at ridiculous 0'clock this morning completely of her bloody face" I answered annoyed.

"Ah that sucks babes do you know why?"

"No she wasn't home when I got in she was already out with her mates."

"Do you think it must be something to do with how she's bin acting."

"Maybe I don't know" I answered

Just as the bus is coming around the corner I realise that in my sleep deprived state I've forgotten to have breakfast before leaving. I won't get the chance to eat until lunchtime and I haven't eaten since eight fifteen last night. For a food lover like me that's a bloody long time! I don't know how the hell I will cope, oh the horror.

Practice was all right. I'm goalie, so I just make a couple of excellent saves, you know no biggie. I'm just brilliant at everything I do ha, ha. After we all get ready for school I drag Kim to get some breakfast in the cafeteria. I am already turning into an angry bear through lack of food. Feeling happy with a full stomach (I'm easily pleased) we head into the dragons den aka form to start the rest of our day. This consisting of shite that I all ready know. I'm too smart for this school but because me and my mum live in pretty much the middle of nowhere, there are no schools for high achievers but even if there were you would have to pay fees that we can't afford. So no point thinking about that when it would never be an option anyway.

The day is finally coming to an end, so me and Kim make our way down to the changing rooms to get ready for our last lesson, P.E. It's really stupid that we have to do this as I'm all ready doing lots of sports. I mean we did netball practice this morning before most of the others were even out of bed, including the teachers, so we should be excused from P.E. Kim agrees with me but do the teachers listen to my brilliant ideas or suggestions? No, the evil teachers just laugh at me and smile like I'm a little slow when infact it the opposite. Stupid teachers and their stupidness.

We walk past the boys P.E. class and I catch Cameron's eye but he quickly looks away almost like I don't exist. He's been like that all day, I don't know what's up with him. Ok he's not giving me grief so I should be grateful right? But after talking last night I thought we had kind of shaky grounds to be friends? Or maybe just not enemies any more but I didn't expect to be blanked anywa he has no right to be upset after what he said to me. If he does walk up to me now I'm just going to ignore him. I notice then that Skanky Mc Hoe saw our exchange and of course get massively jealous hence her throwing daggers at me the entire lesson. Much as I enjoy pissing her off I am not in the mood today, so I just ignore her and block her out completely.

Kim I can't block out and she's noticed things have changed between me and Cameron too. She tries to tackle me about it as we're sorting out teams but by now I'm in no mood and she knows me well enough to drop it when I give her my silent icey stare.

P.E. goes alright apart from Skanky Mc Hoe but as I said I'm really good at blocking people out so that wasn't a problem. I played really well as per usual because I'm amazing. One goal was scored past me but that was because I was totally fouled so not my fault. Bloody teachers and there bloody favouritism.

I do notice Cameron stop to watch me on his way back to the changing rooms but I pretend I haven't seen him. However, Kim also notices and makes a point of giving me a huge smug grin whilst raising a questioning eyebrow. I know I'm in for the third degree as soon as she feels I'm not going to bite her head off.

What is going on the last few weeks? Suddenly everyone is acting real weird, I feel like I've woken up in the twilight zone. You know where everything looks normal but no one is behaving quite how they normally would.

Anyways, P.E. is over and it's time to go home and have a chocolate bicky with a cupper and put my feet up. We go to get changed and redo our make-up. (We do have showers there but no ones used them since the seventy's. The waters nasty and there is mould growing on the walls, so no thank you.) Kim hurries to get ready because she has to go to a family thing and rushes off home. Trying to buy me some time from her inquisition I take my time and leave after her. Although I hate to walk home by myself I can't face trying to give her answers when I don't know what the hell is going on myself.

I collect my phone from the office and start the walk to the bus stop. When I get there I see Mrs J struggling with her shopping as always and as always I go to give her a hand.

"Hey Mrs J, do you need a hand?"

"Ahh, thank you darling. Here you can take this one." She tries to give me the lightest bag with bread in but I take the other bag with the cat food and the other heavy stuff. She moans that it's far too heavy for me and I point out that it's too heavy for her as well, she sighs. I give a triumphant look and we both get on the bus. She chatters away to me about her cats and what she watches on TV until we reach her front door. I drop her stuff on the kitchen table and finish the walk to my house, refusing the money she's trying to press into my hand.

As I walk up the road I see a black four by four in front of the house and I spot the bodyguard that was with Tony Stark yesterday. I think his name was Happy so I walk up to and ask.

"Sorry like, nothing rude by it but why are you here?"

"I think you might want to go inside."

"Ok." I'm completely confused but a sixth sense tells me that maybe I don't want to know why they are here as much as I do want to know why. I nervously walk in the house and I'm greeted by shouting coming from mum and a man's voice which must be Tony Stark.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU NOT TELL ME!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF I HAD TOLD YOU I WAS PREGNANT? YOU WOULD HAVE EITHER TOLD ME IT WASN'T YOURS AND TOLD ME TO GET STUFFED OR YOU WOULD HAVE QUIETLY ARRANGED FOR THE PROBLEM TO GO AWAY!" Mum yells back.

"DO YOU THINK THAT LITTLE OF ME?"

"YES!"

"GUY'S! I think we have company!" Says Pepper who has just realised I am there.

Both mum and Tony turn to look at me, guilt and maybe shame written on their faces.

"Is there something you haven't told me Mum? That you really should have?" I look at mum, she looks even more guilty and her eyes fill with tears.

"Yes, I think there is sweety."

We stare at each other as time ticks by for what seems like ages. Then as she reaches for my hand she says so quietly I almost think I imagine it.

"Annalisa this is your father, Tony Stark is your father..."

A/N Oh a cliff hanger what to do oh I'm so mean mhaha but yes sorry again and please review they make me so happy anyway night or morning whenever you read this.;)


	8. Tests

Chapter 8

_A/N Hi going to be quick really tired but thanks to all the people who reviwed stuff thanks _

_"Annalisa this is your father, Tony Stark is your father..."_

Bloody hell they think I don't know! Oh wait they don't know I spied on them and I can't let on because mum will go ballistic. Ok now, this is where I rely on my acting skills channelling how I reacted the first time (deep breath) and go.

"WHAT! Mum how could you not tell me?" (I personally think that was brilliant.)

"Look darling, I'm so sorry that you had to find out like this."

"Well, might I just say, as much as she does look like him, for legal reasons I think it would be best if we get a paternity test just to be on the safe side." Says Pepper.

"Don't you trust my word? How many men do you think there were?" Mum asked sounding offended.

"Well of course this time Annalisa does look a lot like him. But we have had a lot of Tone's one night stands suddenly turning up out of the blue claiming that the baby they had was Tony's because they see it as a way to get as much money as they can out of him."

"But you came to me not the other way around. We've been quite happy managing here on our own, we don't need or want his money! "

Hold on there mum, I was thinking maybe his money would come in handy I could go shopping in next.

"Well yes, I think it would be better all round if we just did the test, as I said for legal reasons."

Mum looked like she was about to argue further so I jumped in.

"Mum it does make sense to do it, we might as well."

She turned to face me several different emotions crossing her face. "Fine we'll do it then. How soon can you arrange it?"

"Well I'm guessing that you don't have a lab on the island? So we will need to get over to England." Tony replies

"No! She's not going anywhere, she's staying right here with me. Yes, I know it's the weekend but you have homework and also practice in case you forgot." This last bit was directed at me.

Ah crap! Why do parents always have good arguments right there at the ready? There must be a class before you have the baby or maybe they programme it into parents brain without them realising but come to think of it I've been coming up with excuses and counter arguments on the spot for years so maybe it's just instinct. Actually maybe...

"ANNALISA!"

"Emm?"

"You're going to have to get use to that Tony." Mum says.

"Err mother, what do you mean?" I ask in a mock innocent voice.

She rolls her eyes at me and says, "That to."

I give a dramatic sigh and stick my tongue out at her as I disappear through the door.

Upstairs I grab a cotton bud and a little plastic bag. I swab round the inside of my mouth-that's kind of a funny word, swab, s-w-a-b but any way back out in the real world what was I saying? Oh yeah, I swab my mouth and cut a little bit of my hair off, pop them both in the plastic bag before going back downstairs to hand the bag over to pepper.

"Well, we better get going, we will call you when we get the results." Announces Pepper and they leave.

Great, just drop the bombshell and leave why don't you! What if I have questions? What if I need reassurance? But hey! I guess all that waits until you know for certain if it's your problem or not. Well screw you!

I go up to my room and flop on my bed. Thinking how in the last couple of days my life has turned completely on its head. I don't know if I'm excited or nervous. Whether I'm happy he's my Dad or pissed off that he hasn't been around so far. And Mum, how could she keep this from me and Tony but at the same time I admire her for keeping it all in and doing a great job of things on her own. Wow I can't, probably don't want to imagine how they got together. Was it all a one night stand or was it a mad affair? I want to know it all but at the same time don't want to know any of it.

I had been in my room for about an hour when my mum comes up with a cup of tea. (Boy does she know me!)

"So how do you feel about this?" She asks.

What finding out that my dad is a bloody billionaire whist we could barely afford to buy milk? Well, just peachy. "Alright I suppose." Is my actual answer.

"Well, when you want to talk about it I'll be downstairs. Oh and I also cancelled Pearl coming over today I don't have the energy to be judged, especially by her." She gives me a strained smile and leaves.

At least fate doesn't hate me enough to make me have to deal with aunt Pearl today so that's good. I want to sit and sulk forever but to be honest I'm so bored already. Damn Kim! She had to go away with her family right at this moment didn't she. Having said that she will be majorly pissed off that she has missed all this when she gets back but that doesn't help me I need a friend to talk to right now. I wonder if I can catch her on skype? Or maybe I'll just pour it all out in an email to her. I might not get the instant reply I want but I can at least pretend I'm actually talking to her. I power up my laptop (which is so slow because it's so ancient) and settle myself down for a major off loading to Kim. I do feel guilty for ignoring Mum but I don't know how I feel about it all yet so I can't talk to her, I'm not ready. Mid rant mum knocks on the door but I tell her to go away. Major guilt when she then leaves the sandwich and second cup of tea she's made outside the door for me.

After I get it all off my chest to Kim I decide I'll just have an early night and read in bed for a bit. I get in the shower and grab pyjamas, scoop my hair so it's on my head and get into bed. But it's early and there's too much in my head so I can't sleep. I suddenly feel claustrophobic so decide to go out and have a walk. After chucking on black jogging bottoms and hoodie with a white bra and t-shirt I head out the door.

I start walking down the street with no sense of where I'm going when I see Mrs J's house. Next thing I'm knocking on her door when I realise that all the lights are out and remember that she's old and goes to bed a lot earlier than the rest of us.

Maybe I'm better with my own company anyway so I just walk around for a bit on my own. I head to Lensons park and walk around until I see the grate git and that I don't need so I start my way home before he sees me I'm really not in the mood to deal with that today.

When I get home I find a note from my mum saying that she's gone out again with one of her mates, so at least I don't have to hide up in my room anymore.

I rummage through the fridge for dinner but I only end up having salad because I can't be bothered to make anything else. By the time I ate that it was ten so I go to bed for real just hoping that sleep takes over.


	9. Detention

Chapter 9

A/N hello lovely people, I think this was quicker than my last update so yah this one is a bit longer than the others but apologies it's more of a filter chapter but does have a bit of Cameron in it but it is a bit boring the next one is going to be a lot better I promise. I also apologise that I haven't done a shot out in ages so thanks to Animefan, Scourgamy, Alchemycat, Ironmanlover1, Iamcaptainawesome, Alex, lexci and Shelby.

Lollypops101- I really appreciate the offer but I have bin getting someone else to do it but thank you.

Amr- yes I 'am British What was your first clue ;)

Also thanks to everyone who followed and favorited me I don't think that's a word oh well

The weekend goes past as a sort of slow blur. Kim is gone for the whole weekend and I don't get a reply from her to my email so I'm pretty bored and missing the opportunity to talk things through with someone. Mum spends most of the day sleeping and then goes out at night with her friends so I'm feeling really lonely despite doubling my number of parents in the last few days. Now it's Monday mum's slowly going back to doing some work but her hearts not in it and she doesn't do much else around the house. She does kind of try to talk to me but I'm still really upset, I think we will talk after we get back the results. Everyone seems to be busy all weekend and out of touch. Kim texts me to say that she's sick with a stomach bug and hasn't had a chance to look at her computer yet, and Mrs J has gone over to the main land to see her son, so all the people in my life that I would talk to about this aren't around for me to talk to. I feel so frustrated arrgg!

So it's now Monday and I'm trying to get up but I really don't want to. In the end I just roll out of bed onto the floor and lay there curled up in a little ball, trying to will myself up on my feet. Ready one, two, three and nothing. I HATE MONDAYS! Why do they have to come once a week and not once a life time that would make the world much a better place. Maybe the whole problem with the world is down to that Monday morning feeling. Get rid of Mondays and there would be no war or anything and maybe we could achieve that world peace crap that will never happen. Not that I wouldn't want world peace but I think it's just a dream that will never be achieved, there are always shity people out there that want mass destruction. But to be honest if you take any notice of Hollywood films as long as you stay away from the U.S. then you're probably be fine. Have you noticed that every disaster in films seems to take place in the U.S. alien attacks, natural disasters and disease threatening the very existence of human life? Do they have some kind of beacon so these things always happen there?

I finally manage to get up of the floor, after many failed attempts and start getting ready.

I plod down stairs and grab some food on the way out the door. I'm still trying to avoid Mum because otherwise I feel guilty and it's not me that should feel guilty. I make my way to school which is so boring because I have no best friend to talk to. (Sad face.)

I get to school in time for practise which was pretty uneventful same as the whole day really and now I'm doing science, yay, but I have an annoying teacher for this science lesson.

Basically because I finish all my work in half an hour and it's a two period lesson I just have to sit there doing nothing which is boring. My teacher then gets me to do her work for her and help fellow students whereas my other science teacher lets me do my own thing and so I do all the cool things that's too hard for your average student. Now I'm doing that thing, you know when teachers walk around the room surveying students work and helping out when it's needed. That's when I spot Cassy going to start the experiment without setting up the safety valve. Without the valve it's likely she'll cause a fire so I'm on my way to tell her to stop when I register who she sits next to. But then I think about the effects of her causing a fire and resign myself to just having to have an awkward encounter with Cameron to save my pretty face. (Sigh.)

"Cassy, you need to put the valve in place or there could be on accident, plus you've used too much lighter fluid. It shouldn't be filled to the brim it could spill over and set on fire." I tell her.

But did she listen? Nope, and sure enough she starts a fire. You see the tables in the science lab are made of wood so the fire could very easily get out of control. As I move forward I spot a lab coat hanging on the back of her chair so I snatch it up and use it to smother the flames before it spreads./

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? IF YOU"- I cut short as I look up and see she has no eyebrows or lashes. You know like in films where their face is black and their hair sticks up with the ends still glowing from the fire? I wet my fingers and put it out whilst we stand and just stare at each other.

Suddenly I can't hold it in anymore and I burst out into a fits of uncontrollable giggles. Mouth open clutching at my stomach and just howling with laughter. That's how I am when the teacher comes over and tells me to pull myself together and stop laughing. I try, believe me I try, but it's one of those moments when because you know you shouldn't be laughing it just makes it impossible to stop. And let's face it Cassy minus facial hair and with her hair smouldering is pretty funny. That's it I'm off again but by now the teacher is getting really angry so I call on all my self control and barely manage to get my hysterics under control. I still have tears of laughter coursing down my face.

"Miss Green this is not a laughing matter and"- I almost fall on the floor in another fit of giggles when I see my teachers face turn a nasty shade of red. I swear its one of the hardest things I have ever done not to give in to another fit of laughing.

"That sort of behaviour is not tolerated here, I am very disappointed in both of you." She looks over my head and then I notice that Cameron is also trying to hold in his laughter. "Now, Miss Green, Mr Samuels and Cassy come with me."

She turns around and walks out of the classroom obviously expecting us to follow after her. She keeps going until she gets to Mrs Cole office where she tells me and Cameron to sit outside and sends Cassy to the medical room. She disappears into the office.

As the door closes we both just lose it and burst out in another laughing fit. I must say I'm surprised that Cameron's laughing so hard, Cassy is supposed to be his best friend. But then in all honesty, if it had happened to Kim I probably would have laughed even harder and she would have laughed with me. And if she wasn't sick she would be here with us laughing her head off too and I wouldn't have had to spend the day all alone. Still, she can't help being sick but it is a huge pain in the arse.

Our laughter slowly dies down to smiles and we look at each other.

"Ahh, that was so funny." Cameron chuckled.

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't have laughed." I said.

"I know, but it was bloody funny though."

I grin at him and then I realise just how green his eyes actually are and how dazzling his smile is.

We sober up as we realise we are both surveying each other's face, he opens his mouth to say something when Mrs Cole and our teacher Miss Limps (and yes that is her real name) walk out of the office breaking the moment between us.

"Oh sorry, are we interrupting something?" Mrs Cole asks with a raised eyebrow.

Our little... well whatever it was that just happened between us shatters and we jump apart. That's when remember that I'm supposed to hate him, no I do I hate him, do I? Yes I do, YES I hate him, HATE HIM! No remote feelings for him at all apart from HATE or do I? Oh my god what's wrong with me he's horrible, ew, gross, mankey, evil, demented?

"No, nothing, nothing going on here, nope, nothing, nadir, nope." I babble on in my confusion I've panicked and developed verbal diarrhoea.

Miss just rolls her eyes, Mrs Cole gives me a knowing smile and Cameron actually looks a bit put out by my reaction but why would I care? Because I don't.

"Well, do you two want to come though to my office? Miss Limps, do you want to go back to your lesson?"

"Yes Mrs Cole." She murmurs and walks off down the corridor.

"Well, come on you two." She motions us through the door. We walk in and settle ourselves in the red cushioned seats in front of her desk.

"So, Miss Limps tells me that you laughed at the misery of another student and then when she gave you strict instructions not to, you not only completely ignored her to carry on laughing but then began laughing at Miss Limps."

"Miss, we weren't laughing at Miss Limps we were just laughing at the situation." I explain.

"Yeah Miss, we weren't even laughing at Cass we were just laughing at the situation." Cameron joined in our defence. (Well I was really laughing at Cassy but it's nice to know that someone shares my knack of talking myself out of trouble.)

"Well as much as that might be the case, I cannot be seen not to punish you for your actions, so you both have a double school detention after school today"-

"WHAT? Miss I can't, I have practice, the games tomorrow and we need all the practise we can get! Miss you must understand, can't you just let me off this time? I mean I have never had detention once in my life! Please Miss? I'll never do anything wrong again. Please just this once?" I beg.

"I am sorry Miss Green but you must understand that I can't just let this go. To be honest I should be giving you both a week's detention but due to all of those reasons you've just given me, I've decided to only give a one day detention after school today. Of course I will be phoning your parents."

After glancing at her watch she adds. "Now we only have fifteen minutes till the end of school so if you would like to wait in reception until school ends and then make your way towards Mrs Johnston's room. I'm sure Mr Samuel's will know the way."

She stands up making it clear we are dismissed but with a stern look adds. "And Miss Green, I don't expect to see you here for this reason again."

I nod and walk out feeling shame and indignant at their over reaction. As I sit down my nerves take over.

HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN? I'm the good girl that can do no wrong and now? Oh my days this going to be on my permanent record! I am literally going to die, I mean, I will never get into a decent uni now. Not without it costing a fortune. And I might get kicked off the netball team! Oh my life is over I mean I've handled all the shit that has happened this week but this, this is too far. I can't deal with it and she's going to call my mother, who is going to kill me and chuck my body in the ocean were no one will find it. Goodbye cruel, cruel world. (Sigh.)

"Wow, I can't believe you have never had a detention before." Cameron says with a chuckle.

My face must have been more of a disaster then I first thought because he quickly adds.

"Maybe I can actually."

I can feel my eyes start to sting but I won't allow myself to cry. I haven't cried in public since I was seven and I fell and cracked my head open. So I'm not going to start now. What have I done to suddenly deserve all this crap that fate has decided to dump on me all at the same time? Oh tell me why can't things just be simple?

We spend the rest of the time in awkward silence until Cameron says that we need to go. We make our way down to the D.T. rooms (which is where Mrs Johnston's class room is) in the same silence. As we approach the door I brace myself but we walk in to see Mrs Johnston there with an evil twisted grin on her face and I know I'm in for it.

A/N k hopes u all like it promise will get better and thank you to all the people that reviewed thank you ;D


	10. Bus Rides

Chapter 10

A/N hello people I know that this update is defiantly quicker than my last one so good for me and I have written the next chapter I just need my friend to proof read it which seems to take her for ever so not my fault and I'm half way through the chapter after that so that good but any way next chapter soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and made fave and flowed your all stupidly stunning.

___As we approach the door I brace myself but we walk in to see Mrs Johnston there with an evil twisted grin on her face and I know I'm in for it._

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Did you finally get caught out and let slip who you really are?"

"No Miss, I just came so that you could have the pleasure of looking at this lovely face." This was said in my most sarcastic voice, dripping sweetness. I got a smile from Cameroon but Miss didn't take it well.

"Well I'm glad that Mrs Cole finally realised what a little brat you are." She replied all smug.

Cameroon looked on in complete dis-belief, she must save all her mean for me. Oh I'm so flattered that's when I pulled out my sickeningly sweet smile.

"Well I must say, I'm very disappointed in you Miss. You aren't meant to talk to students that way, I believe it's part of the job description to have to deal with little shits like me or in your words 'little brats'. What do you think Camy?" I turn to Cameroon all the while keeping the smile on my face. He raises his eyebrows at the nickname I gave him but replies.

"Yeah it is."

I wink at him and turn back to Miss as I shift my smile into my famous smug smirk.

Stumped for another comeback she just glares at us and so my smirk just grows.

"Well, as you seem to have a smart answer for everything Miss Green you'll have no problems with this work."

Oh I do love it when I win. Well actually, I guess she wins because I'm the one in detention but I have really rattled her so...

She hands us the work and points to a table. "I expect complete silence and if you don't complete all the work today then you will be back tomorrow."

We go sit down and look at the supposed super hard work and I stifle a laugh. I could do this in my sleep, blind folded, hands tied behind my back and with a concussion, simples.

"Shit!" I turn to see Cameroon scowling at the papers.

I reach into my bag for my note book and write on the last page, ___copy my work._

_He looks at it and passes back,______are you sure?_

___Positive, I'm going to get it all right any way._

_He rolls his eyes at me but moves closer so he can see my worksheet. I just grin and start writing._

_I finished the work in an hour. It only took so long because I had to dumb down some of the answers for Cameron to make it more convincing. I could still tell he was struggling with some of the answers so I gave him another half hour to finish which left us half hour until we could leave. _

_Bad move because what usually happens when I'm bored? The urge to do something stupid starts to build up until it burst out, so I write down ____you smell __and pushed it over to him._

_He frowns and gives me an odd look and so I quickly write,____ sorry but I have to get out this childish stuff before I get up and start to sing 'if your happy and you know it' again and I don't think Miss will appreciate that. _

_As he reads he raises his eyebrows in a question and with a smile writes, ____really again? _

___Yes it was in the middle of year six SATS. I did the whole thing with in record timing so I was bored so I did it and I did all the actions too. Luckily my teacher favoured me so we all just laughed it off. But I didn't know until after that she had filmed the whole thing and copied it for my mum. Now it's there as a constant threat if I don't toe the line. What? Stop laughing! No seriously stop! Miss is going to notice._

_He manages to cover his laughing by pretending he's coughing and I smirk at him. _

_I notice him writing again so look over, ____and Annalisa? _

___Yeah? _

___You smell more!_

_I____grin and try not to laugh myself. ____No, you smell an exceeding amount more._

_My smile grows as he looks confused_

___Hey not fair, no big words._

___Not my fault that you're not as perfectly educated as me and that really isn't that big a word._

_His response is to poke his tongue out at me._

___Very mature, I'm disappointed in you Camy. You would never catch me doing anything like that._

___Oh is that right? So it's not what I've seen you doing countless times before?_

___I would never do anything so appalling and you still smell._

_We carried on like that for the rest of our time trying not to laugh when the other said something so as not to alert Miss Johnson and dare I say I enjoyed my first detention._

_"Right hand over your papers now please."_

_Miss Johnson was smug obviously thinking she had caught us out for another day._

_"Here Miss all done and next time you try to catch out someone with an IQ higher the Albert Einstein then don't give them basic stuff that insults their intelligence. Bye Miss." I flip my hair and stalk from the room._

_"That was sick" Cameroon told me as he followed behind me. "And I didn't know that you were that smart."_

_"Well you don't know a lot of things Camy." I said with a smirk. _

_"Ha-ha, so funny. And anyway why do you keep calling me Camy?"_

_"Why does it annoy you?"_

_"A little bit, yeah."_

_ "Then you have your answer." I turned to him with my butter wouldn't melt face. I think a good job since he smiled, shook his head and said._

_"You're a complete nutcase I hope you know that."_

_"Yep my mother tells me that at least once a week."_

_"Then your mum knows what she's talking about."_

_By this time we had reached the bus stop. We sit down on the seat to wait._

_"Yeah I guess so."_

_That is a difference of opinion at the moment. We fall into a semi awkward silence until the bus comes round the corner. We both scan our travel cards and step onto the bus. We sit at the back of the bus and I notice the picture on his travel card. He doesn't look that bad (I thought it was compulsory to look dreadful and embarrassing in all official photos?). As with most people he looks a lot different than when he was eleven, which is when the photo was taken. He has a small smile on his face as he looks into the camera but he also looks so innocent. Unlike now._

_"Like the pic?"_

_"Yeah its way better than mine, my one looks horrible, I look like gorilla girl."_

_"I'm sure it's not that bad let me look?" He tries to grab it but I move it out of his reach just in time._

_"No way!"_

_"Oh come on."_

_"Nope."_

_"Please you saw mine?" He looks at me with puppy dog eyes._

_"Urm, no."_

_"You are evil you know that?"_

_"Yep." I grin at him, and he just sighs. _

_Then as I'm putting it back in my bag he swoops forward and grabs it with lighting fast reflexes. I have no chance of keeping it._

_As his eyes look down at my picture he just bursts out laughing._

_"How the hell did you get that? And stop laughing!"_

_"It's not that bad."_

_"Says the boy pissing himself laughing at it." _

_This just makes him laugh harder, bloody pain in the bum! I'm trying to be cross with him but now I'm trying not to laugh along with him for the fifth time today._

_"Yeah, ok its bad, its mostly because of the shadow that's over your face but it's definitely not very flattering." _

_Wow that was the biggest understatement since someone said that Hitler was a racist._

_We both continue to laugh which gets us strange looks from the other passengers but neither of us care. The rest of the journey passes much the same way. We chat about trivial, non important things. Laughing whenever the other person says anything remotely funny until I realise that it's my stop coming up and that it has started to rain really hard. Lovely, our normal British weather._

"Well it's my stop next I better get going. I had fun today thanks."

"I'm glad and I had fun too. Bearing in mind it was with a girl who acts like she knows it all." He says grinning, so I know he was only joking.

"No, think about it. I don't act like I know it all; because I do in fact know it all. And you are a buffoon compared to my brilliance!" It was my turn to grin at him to which he just shakes his head.

"Who am I to argue with someone who's smarter than that guy?" He replies looking confused.

"Which guy, you mean Einstein?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Do you know who that is?"

"Yeah he's that really smart one?"

"Yes. Well I've got to go. See you tomorrow."

"Ok see you."

I wave as I get off the bus.

Wow, I really understated how stupid he is didn't I? Oh well, it's kind of sweet really. But please don't be ridiculously stupid.

I sigh as I step off the bus into the rain and the bus drives off up the road. Luckily I keep loads of crap in my bag because you never know when it could come in handy and among that crap is an umbrella.

Not only is it raining really hard but it's incredibly windy too so I keep nearly doing a Mary Poppins and taking off! The thought of flying off somewhere fun miles away at the moment is very appealing but I got a game tomorrow so that rules that out. It's annoying being so important at the moment so I allow myself to spend the rest of the walk home daydreaming about far off locations. Before I know it I'm walking up the stairs to the house. I shake the rain off my umbrella before turning to close the door and heading down stairs looking for mum.

A/N so what do you think not much happens here I know and the next one hasn't got much going on ether but the one after that one should be a lot better please review they make me so happy ;)


	11. Chair brakes and talks

A/N hi see I think this is one of the fastest time that I have put up the story ever so good for me. This chapter not much happens either but the next one I have nearly finished and a bit dose happen so something for you all to look forward to and thanks for the review, follows and faves it dose honestly make you beautiful.

Chapter 11

"Hey mum." I say walking past the doorway then I stop dead in my tracks my brain suddenly registering who else is sitting with mum. I turn to face the dining room and see my mum's best friend, Aunt Vicky.

"Ahh, Aunt Vicky I haven't seen you in like forever." I shriek excitedly as I throw my arms around her neck and plop onto her lap like I did when I was little.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to realise I was here. For an apparent genius you're not very smart!" She laughs as she wraps her arms around my middle. I'm just grinning like an idiot, I'm so glad to have her back.

"Right you, get off her lap before you break her legs."

We both turn round to look at mum and pout.

"For goodness sake Vick she's bigger than you."

Still pouting we then start fluttering our eyelashes at mum.

"Fine it's your legs."

We both let out a little victory cheer and snuggled into each other.

My Aunt is more like my older sister despite being twenty years older than me. She's my joint best friend with Kim and mum. Aunt Vicky is someone that you would definitely describe as a natural beauty. She has sparkly blue eyes with bits of green in them, very light brown hair, flawless skin with rosy cheeks, pink full lips and has a slight curve to her so she's slim but not too skinny. (Not too curvy though, I mean my boobs were bigger then hers by the time I was twelve!) The only thing that isn't perfect about her appearance is her height. She's the same height as Kim which is 5ft 4, so she's pretty didy. I'm always teasing her about her height but I know she's quite self-conscious about it. This always makes me feel better because in my eyes when it comes to my mum and Vicky they are complete perfection. Not that they let their insecurities get to them very often but when they do it makes me feel better that someone like them can be insecure as well.

Suddenly I am aware of the sound of little feet running down the stairs and turn to see Ella, Vicky's daughter run through the door.

"Aunty Nana!" She screams as she runs up to me. I bend forward to scoop her up in my arms and set her in my lap so we can all snuggle in together.

"Hey Ellsy!" She grins at me using her nickname.

I have to say I like the nickname she has for me. When she was tiny Annalisa was too hard for her to pronounce so after watching Peter Pan she decided to call me Nana and I think it's adorable.

"Come on Ellen, join us, you know you want to." Aunt Vicky tries to entice my mum.

"For goodness sake, it's you that makes her so bad." She replies to Vicky but climbs on our laps anyway. We are all sitting there laughing together when Aunt Vicky's husband, Uncle Tom walks in to see us all huddled up on the chair.

"Aww, look at you all. You do know what this needs though don't you? It needs Tommy love." And with that, despite our protests he also manages somehow to squash himself onto Aunt Vicky's lap with us.

Not for long though because the chair starts to creak and wobble and then just collapses under our combined weight, spilling us onto the floor with it. Somehow we are all still kind of sitting in Vicky's lap apart from Uncle Tommy who fell flat on his arse next to us. I still have Ella on my lap. She looks up at me with her hazel eyes, looking so cute and starts to giggle. Well that's that, we all just fall about the place in fits of laughter.

"You bloody idiot you made us all break the chair!" Vicky playfully scolds her Husband.

He just shrugs his shoulders and says grinning. "Yeah but I'm your lovable idiot."

We all eventually get enough of a grip of ourselves to be able to stop laughing and get up. I help mum scoop up the bits of broken chair and hand them to Tommy to take out to the rubbish bin. That's when I decide to make cup cakes and Ella insists on helping me. (I did warn you I'm quite random) We head to the kitchen whilst the others wander off to the living room with a cup of tea.

Since I don't like chocolate cake I was just going to make vanilla ones but then Ella looks up at me with those big eyes and I'm lost. She really is a chip off the old block. She has that way of looking at people which twists them round her little finger. I myself am quite good at this too.

As I finish putting the cakes in the oven I turn round to see Ella licking the chocolate mixture that she has managed to get all over her face. Laughing together I get a cloth to clean all the bits she can't reach with her tongue. It warms me to notice that her skin is the exact shade of chocolate cake, she's our own little chocolate cup cake. You see, Ella was really adopted by Vicky. It's so sad but Aunt Vicky was walking home one night when she got robbed. Stealing her bag was not enough so they had to go and stab her as well. Luckily a couple were walking by and helped her until the ambulance arrived. The doctors saved her life and she made a full recovery but the knife went through her womb and damaged it so much they couldn't repair it. To cut it short it left her baron.

For the first few years she came to live with us so mum could be there to help her recover. (The two of them are like me and Kim in twenty years.) This was when I was about four (the same age as Ella now). After a while it was like being raised by a lesbian couple I had two mums and we became Aunt Vicky's rocks. All her relationships failed because most men are arseholes. They either got scared off because she wanted children and they didn't or they scooted when they found out she couldn't have a child of her own. I guess I sort of became a surrogate child to her.

That was until Uncle Tom came on the scene. At first I didn't like him. Not only did I think that he wasn't good enough for her but also he was making her spend less and less time with me. I was only eight at the time and couldn't think what was beyond what I wanted but then they both spent loads of time with me and I soon realised that now I got twice the attention. We were a strange little family but it worked and I could see how happy he made Aunt Vicky.

Uncle Tommy accepted that he would never be a biological father because he refused to have a child without Vicky so they settled for adoption but really wanted a new born. That all changed as soon as they found out about Ella. One look and they both said they wouldn't leave with any other baby despite her being almost a year old by then. Ella's birth parents were Ethiopian but gave her up for adoption because she was born with a hole in her heart. They thought that this was too much to deal with. The doctors could fix it but because of her health problems she hadn't been adopted so had spent time in foster care and a children's home. Luckily this didn't put off Aunt Vicky and Uncle Tommy and they were there to adopt her.

I remember the first time they brought her here. At first I was upset and sulky because I wasn't the centre of attention but then I saw how incredibly cute she was and decided she was my new little sister. I've always tried to thank Vicky for the time she spent with me when I was young by being to Ella what Vicky was to me.

Ok so enough of the sad soppy stuff and onto the happy things.

After me and Ella finished icing the cakes we went up stairs to have the adults devour most of them. (And they are the grown ups?) It was a fun night just like old times. These people are my real family and it hasn't been this way since they moved to England which completely sucked and I hated it. We completely lose track of time and before we know it, it's half nine. As I have the game tomorrow I decided to go to bed with Ella. It's now I realise that we have gone the whole evening without bringing up the subject that I had a detention, result! I carry Ella up stairs and put her in my bed as we always end up in my bed together anyway and head for the bathroom. When I come out of the shower I find Ella fast asleep and Aunt Vicky sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Hey there baby girl, how you doing?"

"Yeah I'm aright, why?"

I sit down next to her then the penny drops, this isn't a surprise visit for no reason, mum has asked them to come.

"Mum told you about what happened last week."

"Sweetie I'm your mums best friend. I knew he was your dad from the time I found out your mum was up the duff. But for you to find out the way you did would suck, especially to meet him in front of the whole school like that. That's just horrible."

"But there is still a chance that he's not my dad. That's why we had to do the paternity test." I said looking down at my hands which I was twisting in my lap.

She reaches over and grabs my hands holding onto them and says.

"The reason they did that was because can you imagine how many people come out saying that Tony Stark is the father of their child. I will give it to them too that your mother wasn't, how can I put this? Well, she wasn't maybe the most innocent of girls, yeah let's stick with that."

"Lovely, just what I wanted to hear." I say looking completely disgusted.

Vicky just laughs.

"The truth sucks babes just remembered what I said and if he is your dad then give him the benefit of the doubt. It won't be easy, your whole life will turn on its head, you will have a lot of people around to criticise your every move waiting for you to fail. But there will be a lot of pluses too, think about your education for one and you'll never want for anything again. And, you will still have me and your mum and Kim and all the other people around you who think you're a star. Remember it's your life so don't let the bastards get you down!"

She stands up kisses my head and says, "love you baby girl, I'm always here, I've got your back." She walks out, leaving me with my thoughts.

I climb into bed and pondering over what she has said until I fall into a dream less sleep.

A/N so hope you guys like Vicky and that is a little depressing I wasn't going to have her in this story but I just had the idea and stuck with it so please tell me what you think about her if she's grate and I made the right choice or if I shouldn't have worried ;)


	12. The Game

A/N hi sorry didnt update as fast as I thought but finally got it up. I have started the next chapter but have got really bad writers block so please review they keep me happy and make me want to write more please.

Chapter 12

I wake up abruptly from my peaceful sleep to find a little monster jumping on top of me screaming, "wakey, wakey Aunty Nana!"

"What are you doing?" She asks as I start feeling all round her face.

"Looking for the snooze button."

That earns me a giggle.

"Silly Billy I'm not an alome clock." I laugh at her pronunciation of alarm clock.

"I know and I should have another half an hour until the real one goes off. I guess you're not going to let me go back to sleep are you?"

"Nope!" And she giggles again.

"Come on then, let's go get some food shall we?"

She nods.

"Ok let me get dressed first."

Still grinning she climbs off of me so I scramble out of bed and get changed into to my netball kit. I brush my hair and teeth then go back into my room to find Ella sitting on my bed wearing a pair of pink leggings that are inside out and a t-shirt that says 'Daddy's little princess' that's about right except maybe she's everyone's little princess.

"You do know you're the only person that can get away with waking me up without getting an earful?"

She sighs and says.

"Yeah it's because I'm so cute."

I laugh and say, "oh I taught you so well."

"Yeah you did." She jumps into my arms and issues her commands.

"Carry me down, carry me down, let's go!"

See what I mean about being everyone's little princess? She's definitely spoilt but she's so cute about it she always gets away with it.

We go down stairs and I put some bread in the toaster for the both of us.

"So what do you want on your toast?"

"Chocolate spread please."

I nod still not amazingly with it and just to prove that I walk straight into the open door of the kitchen cabinet so hard that I then fall back landing on my bum.

"Fudging fug!" I lay back on the floor for a minute not moving but sit up when I hear the toast pop, rubbing my head. "Oww!"

That's when I notice Ella laughing her little head off.

"Oh I'm glad to see that you find my pain so funny Ellsy."

The little cow carried on laughing at me. Although to be honest, if roles were reversed and I had seen that happen to anyone other than Ella I would be laughing myself silly at them, so fair played.

"This shall be remembered my dear Ella, it shall be remembered." I say in a posh voice so she giggles again.

I finish making the toast and we sit down to eat it. As we finish I look up to see Ella's face once again covered in chocolate. I laugh cleaning off her face once again and then notice the time.

"Right, as a little rug rat got me up so early I might as well make the most of it and leave early. Can you go back up to bed and read one of the books that mummy brought for me until everyone else gets up?"

"Ok." She says as if I was the greatest pain in the arse in the world and troops up stairs.

I kiss the top of her head as I run up the stairs over taking her. I grab all the things I need for school and head out the door.

I hurry along to the bus stop, it's not as bad as yesterday but it's still raining lightly. Oh, no Kim waiting for me, what's the time? Twenty to seven huh, that's a record for me. I'm proud of myself, well done, pat on the back. I sit down, still got fifteen minutes until the bus comes. Now I remember why I'm never early, I hate this sitting around doing nothing. Being early just means you have to do all this wasted waiting around when you could be doing something more important like sleeping. Now that's very important, the most important thing in fact in my book. Bloody Ella!

Luckily it's only a couple of minutes later when I hear someone calling my name. I look up grateful to see Kim walking up to me although she has a confused look on her face. I jump up to give her hug, relief washing through me. God I've missed her the last few days.

"Hey babes, are you feeling all right?" She asks looking me up and down.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that? But yeah I' m fine, why?"

"Well, shouldn't you be at home looking at the time and running around like a headless chicken right about now?"

"Oh ha-ha you're so funny."

"I know right." She grins. "But seriously, why the hell are you up this early?"

"Aunt Vicky came to stay and she brought the rug rat. She was sharing my bed and decided to wake me up at the crack of dawn as she always does." I explain.

"Oh that makes sense. She really is adorable."

"Yeah she is but seriously babes. Are you all right, how you feeling?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine it was a forty eight hour thing. I'm only left with a slight cold but I wasn't going to miss the game, we hardly have any games left so I wasn't going to miss any." She exclaims.

"That's the sprit. We can win this one."

"Yeah. By the way what the hell's going on with you? I got your text but I didn't get your email. So what did it say?"

Oh, where do I start? I begin to explain what happened on Friday and what Aunt Vicky said to me yesterday and fill her in on everything else including everything that happened with Cameron. By the end of it to say she was in complete shock was an understatement.

"So wait Tony Stark is your father?! I just can't leave you alone for a minute can I? This weekend, it had to all happen this weekend when I wasn't around to be there for you?"

"Well we don't know that for sure but I guess you can say yes to that question."

She squeezes me in a bear hug. This is what I've been missing to help me get my head straight, Kim.

"Oh my days you are going to be loaded. And just so you know, you are going to buy me my own island not like one of these islands, like a proper tropical island. O.M.G. you could buy like a whole country and I will be the empress and my name shall be the epic von greatness." She says this as she stands up dazed, her imagination running wild.

"Nice to know that's the first thought that came into your head. Just how much money I'll have to spend on you. Not oh my god how is my poor friend feeling." I say to her trying to sound insulted but failing miserably. I know exactly what she's doing, she's trying to distract me from the serious side of the situation and make me laugh.

"Wait a minute, you like Cameron. You finally admit it?" Her brain zig zags from one topic to the next as much as mine and she's very smug as she turns grinning at me.

"I don't like him like him, he's just a friend now that's all. There is nothing going on."

This is met with raised eyebrows.

"What? There isn't anything going on between us."

"Of course not babes." But she does wink at me.

"I really hate you sometimes. I hope you know that?"

"Nope. You are stating the impossible, I'm just too loveable." And she winks again.

"Anyway, Cameron and the money? No mention of the long lost Dad I've suddenly gained?"

We are talking so much that we soon arrive at school so we put our chat on hold link arms and skip to the netball court laughing like idiots.

"Right then girls, form up." The teacher is trying to herd us into some sort of order so we all crowded around her.

"So as you already know we have the game this afternoon and were going to win it!"

We all cheer.

"We only have this practise to iron out any last minute crinkles so let's make it count. Just to remind you the match will start at half three so out of lessons and down here sharp. Right girls for starters I want two laps around the court go." She says

That's Miss Smith our coach and P.E teacher. She is a typical P.E. teacher as in a very plain Jane, no makeup, brown hair always scooped up into a pony tail, a very masculine build and always in a track suit. She also has a really deep manly voice. I do feel really bad for her but you know, oh well.

The day goes really quickly and before we know it we are getting our lunch. We both get a bottle of water and a chicken sandwich and sit down in our usual space on the science stairs. Because they're the science stairs no one else voluntarily goes up them so it's nice and peaceful. As we sit down and settle ourselves Kim brings up the subject of Tony again.

"So what are you going to do when the test results come back?"

"I don't know it was all sort of like 'let's get out of here as fast as we can' so they didn't really say anything they just left." I say this in a small voice looking down at my sandwich, feeling a bit depressed.

"I'm sure that it's not like that. Maybe they just wanted to be sure and get the formalities over and done with." She says trying to comfort me.

I just shrug my shoulders and sit quiet for a minute before shaking myself and jumping up.

"Right enough boring sad stuff I need to go do something. You coming?" I walk over and throw my half eaten sandwich in the bin adding in an upbeat voice. "So you ready?"

"Are you sure?"

"Nope, I got up and asked to leave for no apparent reason. Let's go!"

"You know you don't have to pretend that you're all right when you're not, don't you? Especially with me." She says with pity in her voice.

"Yes, yes let's go and can we please drop it?" I answer in a snappy tone whilst shooting her one of my looks.

"OK fine." She puts her hands up in surrender.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you it's just..." I trail off.

"So where do you need to go?" She asks accepting my desire to just change the subject.

I give an internal a sigh of relief.

"Mr Stains he said that he could get some work for me that's at my level."

"You know that if you're looking for some more work then you could always do mine?" She said grinning, all previous argument forgotten.

"Yes but what would be the point in having work set for you if you get your friend to do it?"

We both smile at our memory of me doing a lot of her work and the lecture that we would get when found out. We would be standing there looking very humble and remorseful when in reality we used it as an opportunity to make a game out of it. We would both be trying to touch the chair that our teacher was sitting on (because they always sit on a chair) without getting caught and trying to outdo each other. Somehow we would always get away with it.

We walk into the science room and see Mr Stains at his desk.

"Ahh, if it isn't my best students." Mr Stains exclaimed. (See, he likes us unlike some teachers.)

"Hi Sir, did you get my work?"

"Err, yes Miss Green here you go and you Miss Hamilton anything I can do for you?" He asks Kim as he hands me my work.

"Nope just here with Annalisa." She smiles nervously at him just in case he decides to give her extra work too.

"Well if you're sure about that then I must get to my lunch before lessons start. My wife will kill me if I don't have something to eat at lunch and no matter how hard I try she always knows when I skip it. I swear it that woman is psychic, she should work for the government. She wouldn't just find terrorists she could tell you what cereal they have for breakfast!" He joked.

We both laugh. "Well we'll leave you so you don't get murdered by your wife. Bye Sir." I said and Kim waved.

Mr Stains is one of my fave teachers and he's so much a better science teacher than Miss Limbs. He's just so much fun and basically he is pretty much the stereo typical mad scientist, he acts like one and he looks like one. He has greying hair that sticks out at all angles, his eyes are hidden behind thick grandpa glasses and he wears awful mismatched clothes. He has quite a kind face but always has a bit of a deranged look about him which reflects his hyper personality. He's kind of crazy but is tons of fun.

It's finally time for the game and I'm so excited. We've done the warm up and we're all ready for the other team to arrive. You see this and the private school that my cousins go to are the only schools on the island so the team we are playing are coming from one of the other islands by boat. So whilst we are waiting (and hopefully at least half of them will be sea sick) we are cramming in as much practise as we can before they get here.

When they arrive twenty minutes late all the parents are all ready here and waiting apart from mine. I know me and mum aren't getting on at the moment but I feel like she's not there for me at all, like she doesn't actually really care. I don't know but if mum couldn't come why couldn't Aunt Vicky come? Or does no one give a shit about me right now? It certainly feels that way.

We get ourselves into position and there's the whistle, so off we go. Straight away the ball heads towards us and I prepared myself and clear it before it's anywhere near our net. And so it goes like that for the first quarter. We stop for our three minute break, grab some water and listen to our captain's instructions before heading back on.

The second quarter was similar apart from them managing to get past me twice but hey I'm only human. The girl that scored both goals was massive at least 5.11 if not six foot she towered over everyone and she was almost as wide as she was tall. When you have that thundering down the field at you it's kind of scary, I'm brave not suicidal so I'm not messing with her.

Before we can start the third quarter we are disturbed by a small commotion in the crowd. We look over and I cringe when I see my mum and what looks like Tony and Pepper making their way towards the stands. (And when I say stands it's really just the side lines where the families stand to cheer on their kids so I suppose the standing area.) Of course people start making a big deal about it. Oh man why, why, why.

The Whistle goes but no one is ready. I look over, Kim is central so throws the ball to start the game but is so unfocused she ends up throwing the ball into the face of one of the girls on the other team. Luckily she's so distracted by the fact that Tony Stark is here she didn't catch it and the ball bounces off her face straight to Mel on our team who passes it down field. Whoohoo, we score! That's how it goes for us for a while, we score two more goals but the big girl comes back and she scores another one as well. I'm so out for her now though because to score the last one she just knocked me flat.

At the finish of the fourth quarter and the end of the game we are 4-3 up. We scored again and I managed to save three more of their attempts two of whom were by the big girl but there was no way I was letting her past, she made a mistake when she rattled my cage. At one stage I thought she was actually going to kill me when I blocked her or like maybe eat me but maybe she had a big lunch so didn't have room for me thank god. Either way I don't care we won!

I look over at the supporters, everyone is standing up cheering. My mum is clapping like her life depends on it and has a big cheesy grin on her face. Pepper and Tony are clapping too but are looking a little confused I guess they aren't familiar with the game.

After grabbing some water me and Kim make our way towards them. Our way is completely blocked by people swarming around Tony asking for autographs and wanting to talk to him. It bugs me the way women swarm all over him jostling for attention. Happy steps in to disperse everyone and it gives mum the opportunity to slip past and come over to us with Kim's mum.

"I'm so proud of you, you did really well."

"Apart from when she let the giant score three goals." Kim said not missing an opportunity to tease me.

"That was me valuing my life and my ability to walk more than anything." I answer back rubbing my shoulder which I'm sure she almost dislocated.

"Yeah we noticed that when you cowered in fear from her the first time she came towards you." She snorted.

"Yeah let's see you when you have like ten feet of muscle running towards you like a freight train! This shall be remembered. I saved two goals from her in the end and what happened to you at the start of the third? Hey here you go your face can have the ball."

We are laughing together when Pepper manages to make her way to us.

"Well done on the game you did well?" She says making it sound more of a question.

"Thanks, I think."

That's when I see Tony making his way towards us looking a bit dishevelled.

"Well I had no clue what just happened but judging by your mums reaction you won? Either that or she's a really bad mum."

Pepper elbowed him, mum starts giving him evils but me and Kim just laugh.

"Yeah they won." Mum said frostily clearly not impressed.

"Well then shall we go back to your house? We have some results to discuss." Pepper says going back to being professional.

"Yes I think that might be best." Mum says in a strained voice looking over at the crowds being held back by Toney's body guards.

"Ok guys I have to get changed and grab my stuff. Me and Kim will get the bus and see you at home." (I can't see Tony ever travelling by bus.)

"No we'll wait for you. You can come in the car with us." Pepper announces.

As me and Kim leave the changing room she gives me a big hug, squeezing me tight. "Good luck babes, I'll have my phone on stand-by for when you need to talk."

I give her a strained look like someone heading to the gallows. "I'll speak to you later."

The ride home is just as awkward as I was dreading it would be. Mum in the front and me squashed in the back between Pepper and Tony...Great! The only exchange is between us was me asking if they already knew the results and where Aunt Vicky and the others were. Apparently they waited because they wanted to find out with me and Aunt Vicky had decided to be scarce whilst the bomb went off.

The drive home seemed to take ages. Do I really live this far from school? At last we're all seated round the dining room table with 'the' brown envelope just sitting there between us. Suddenly I wish I was back in the car with the tension and the awkward silence. Ok here goes...

A/N ha a cliff hanger but there wasnt really another way to end the chapter so sorry but review and I promise that I will update asap but yeah sorry that this chapter is so long.


	13. Awkward Talks

A/N I did it bloody did it at last and sorry that it did take so long I just got stuck but your reviews really helped so keep them coming and I will try and get the next one up quicker than this one. Also I do realise that I haven't done anything massive yet so I will change that for the chapters to come and thanks for and please, fav and follow.

Chapter 13

_At last we're all seated round the dining room table with 'the' brown envelope just sitting there between us. Suddenly, I wish I was back in the car with the tension and the awkward silence. OK, here goes..._

Pepper picked up the brown envelope, opened it, took a deep breath and read out "positive" and it felt like time just froze. I couldn't breathe it was so strange, I shouldn't have been so surprised but it's different when it's set in stone and completely factual.

I then snapped out of it and looked around the table. Mum had a smug grin on her face, I guess it's because she was proven right so that's probably why. Pepper didn't look that surprised and had her professional look and Tony he looked like he was in shock and then he sort of snapped out of it and I managed to look away before he sees me looking at him.

"So...tea?" I asked. Mum smiled and rolled her eyes at my answer, suggesting that tea was a cure for pretty much everything.

"Do you have any coffee?" Tony asked and everyone laughed at my horrified expression. How can this be? No one ever asks for coffee in this house, like, ever! I don't even know how to make it.

"We don't have any coffee as you can probably tell, we are more tea people" mum explained.

Mum made us tea and the others ended up not having anything. We sat down to discuss what's going to happen with me and they said that it will just be easier if we do it in the company of a lawyer. So mum and Pepper went upstairs to start the first plan. I think it was more about leaving me and Tony to talk, which was of course incredibly awkward, so thanks a lot mum.

"So," we both said at the same time. We both smiled. It is kind of weird that we said it at the same I guess, like father like daughter, god that's wired to say. Dad, he's my dad err I guess, I have to get used to it, it's just so weird.

"So, when is your birthday?" he asked.

"Fifth of October, nineteen ninety eight" I answered.

"So you're fourteen" he stated.

"Yep, pretty much"

"So the game looked a lot like basket ball."

"Yep, well it's very similar apart from instead of freakishly tall guys, its teenage girls running around in netball skirts and instead of bouncing the ball, you can't move at all and I won't go into too much of an explanation."

"Oh OK, cool." Oh my god this is so awkward, there should be a book on how to deal with long lost parents who turn out to be billionaires. They could make billions and then they could then use that to reconnect with their children.

We go into another incredibly awkward silence and for the first time properly ever, I don't know what to say even though I've been planning for the past eleven years. At first, it was going to be "daddy stay and don't ever go again. But then as I got older and more unforgiving, it was going to be a speech about how he disgusted me and how he was too incompetent. Really just about how much of an arse hole he was. I knew what I was going to say back to front and now looking at him I don't have the words or the heart to say it to him knowing that he didn't even know I existed. It makes it so much better and so much worse at the same time oh wow, what the hell has happened? When did I turn into such a little girl?

The whole time that we have been sitting here, he keeps opening and closing his mouth as if he has something to say. He looks completely clueless and like he doesn't know what to say, and according to the mags, he always knows what to say. Maybe I should take a picture because it might not happen again.

And it stays like this with both of us racking our brains trying to find something to say to each other until I hear the door bell and we both let out a sigh of relief. He went up the stairs to open the door but then he stops and looks at me with raised eyebrows and then says "really?" I realise that he means our door bell so I turn around and say, "Never let me pick anything out because that is the result." I give him a grin and go and open the door.

It was Mrs Taylor from across the street just asking for some sugar, at least until she saw Tony, at which point she fainted, which was kind of funny so Happy carried her back to her place and we sort of left it there. I wasn't sure what to do but they just acted like it happens all the time well ,I guess they do deal with it all the time and it will take some getting used to it. Oh this is going to be weird. We did manage to do all this without mum or Pepper noticing, I'm guessing that she's a bit like mum and that you would probably get moaned at for doing something that wasn't your fault like making the other towns people think that one of the toilets is haunted by the ghost of a deranged chicken that will peck your eyes out if you go in. Not my fault that all the towns people are gullible idiots and don't know when someone installs a sensor of a chicken clucking and then alters it so that it sounds evil. They made up the eye eating thing so you know it's not my fault, they're just idiots.

We go and sit at the table so it looks like we never left as mum and Pepper come down the stairs and I feel relieved that, that's not another awkward conversation to have, so lucky me. "I spoke to Harrison and he said that he will get here for Thursday" Pepper said and Tony nodded.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that Harrison is the lawyer?" I asked and Tony nodded again.

"Yes, and if you want, you can have a talk with your mum and you can tell her what you want to happen." Pepper said I'm guessing that that means I can't go. Well I'm not going to argue about it, I don't know if I want to go. It just would have been nice if I had the option.

Then mum starts going up the stairs followed by Pepper, then by Tony and then me, but then I had an idea and stopped Tony when he was only half way up the stairs.

"Look, I know this is really awkward and that's mostly because I'm older and we spent so many years apart, so why don't we start again? Like completely from the beginning and redo all my birthdays starting from my first. How about, after school tomorrow? Does that sound good?" He smiled.

"Yep that definitely does sound good, I will see you tomorrow Annalisa." I smiled back and as we finished making our way up the stairs.

I then waved as they were leaving the house and said "bye" and they then left.

Mum then sighed and said "well that was a very tiring day."

"Yeah I guess so." I replied and made my way up stairs and took a well deserved shower and then collapsed into bed.

A/N this one is boring I 'am sorry but will get better soon but tell me what you think pretty please.


	14. First three Birthdays

A/N hey see I think that I did this one was quicker than the last one so yay and I will be going into the first Iron man film in a couple of chapters and I 'am half way through the next chapter and I promise that will be up soon and I also haven't done shout outs in ages so thanks Xireana, Amira, Ashleykh and lollypops101 and also thanks to all the people who followed and faved.

Chapter 14

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP I slam my hand down on my stupid alarm clock. This one's not all cute so it doesn't get away with waking me up as the other one did. I then hear a banging noise coming from down stairs and my mother shouting at me to get up. Stupid mother and stupid clock getting me up early.

I get out of bed and stagger to the bath room, slowly starting to get ready. As we don't have another match for ages there are no more stupid early starts. Thank bloody hell for that, I don't think I could take it anymore! It also means I get to put on my make up before school and I don't have to cover my entire body with deodorant, so whoop.

When I finish getting ready I run down stairs and grab a cereal bar. I'm so late it's going to have to do me until break when I can see if I can buy something in the cafeteria. I put my blazer on, grab my bag and am about to step out the door when I realise I have no shoes on so I have to run back.

Finally I'm of the house and running down the garden path trying to buckle my shoe (three four shut the door), why the hell am I singing nursery rhymes? Oh I don't know I just need to go with the flow of my brain I think. That's when I see the 4x4 that Tony owns and Happy standing beside it waiting. I sort of hobble up to the car (as I still haven't done up the other shoe) and open the door to reveal Tony sitting in the car.

"Get in." He says and I give him an odd look.

"You do know that I have this mean, cruel, torturing place to go to called school don't you?" I ask sarcastically to which he raises his eyebrows.

"Oh well if it's so mean and cruel then you won't mind skipping it would you? And it's not like you would be missing something that you really need." Oh he has me there.

"But then again my mother told me to never get in a car with strange men."

"Oh but you know me." He says playing along with my game which earns him a beaming smile.

"Yeah but your related to me, so you have to have some kind of weirdness in you, it can't all come from mum." I say with a smirk.

He laughs and comes back with, "no I suppose not. Now are you getting in the car or not?"

"Fine." I get in the car, Happy shuts the door and goes around to the driver's seat.

"So where are we going?"

"Well I was thinking about what you said yesterday about your birthdays and I thought we might as well start today but as to what we are doing, now that's a surprise."

He smirks at me clearly pleased with himself until I groan and roll my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I absolutely, positively, hate surprises; they are literally my worst enemy. Mum was even too worried to throw me a surprise party, so she told me about her plans but immediately regretted it because I kept bugging her to find out what was going to happen."

Laughing he cuts me off by saying.

"Well I will bear that in mind for next time but you're going to have to deal with it this time."

"Noooo! Ok fine." I concede sulkily, he just laughs at me. How very dare he!

"So any way how is school?"

I think he's just trying to distract me from the surprise. I know that if I really want to find out then he would end up telling me because I can be very persuasive when I want to be. I don't push it though because he is doing this just to be nice so I should just be gracious and show him the same kindness.

Surprisingly we talk easily for ages. I fill him in on some of the stories from school going back to when I was in the infants. He smiles and chuckles at the appropriate times so I'm feeling happy and relaxed.

I tell him a story about me and mums trip to the farm

"So yeah it was only when one of the people who worked there came up to Mum and asked her to leave that she looked down and realised that the back of her trousers was completely gone. Honestly I thought she was going to murder that goat but me and Aunt Vicky were killing ourselves laughing, oh it was so funny." I'm laughing now just thinking about it

Tony's laughing too. "It's a shame that you didn't recorded it I would have loved to have seen your mothers face when she realised."

As we're laughing I notice that we pulled off the road and start driving across a field. Now my curiosity is on full alert.

The door is opened by Happy but I can't see what's behind him because he's blocking my view.

"Right are you ready?" Tony asks me, I nod as Happy moves out of the way to reveal a hot air balloon that reads 'happy first birthday Annalisa'.

"Yeah, I was thinking that little kids love balloons so you would buy them for their first birthday but I didn't think you would be too impressed if I just got you some crappy balloon so I thought hey, hot air balloon. So what do you think?" He asks whilst studying my face.

I suddenly realise that it is actually really important to him that I like this. Maybe having a Dad will be ok.

"Are you kidding me? I've always wanted to go in one but mum never really had the money so yeah it's very cool."

And I meant it too it was really cool.

Next thing we're in the balloon with the guy explaining the safety rules. Really some of them are so stupid like 'don't jump out of the balloon once it takes off the ground'. Like we're actually crazy enough to do something like but I'm guessing that there are enough crazies around that they have to mention it just in case.

It is amazing! The view is really cool, just the fields and our little house in the village and it really does feel like you are flying. I now know how all those balloons feel that little kids let go of by accident that just float away across the sky. I will always remember this when I see a balloon from now on. It just seems crazy too that I'm up here having this amazing experience watching people I know scurrying about below and they are completely oblivious.

Wow! We land in a field somewhere and Tony has arranged for someone to be there to cook us dinner (in the middle of a field!). We have full works burgers and chips. You know the burgers that are the size of your head and have everything in them and to finish a massive ice cream sundae just like the ones you always wanted as a little kid. I just hope that I can keep all this food down on the return journey! Amazingly we're actually quite relaxed with each other and don't stop talking all day, no awkward silence at all maybe just a few comfortable ones.

We get home at about eight, mum orders me up stairs so she can rant at Tony about how irresponsible he is for just taking me off and getting me to skip school. They argue round and round with Tony not seeing the big deal but mum desperate to keep me to a normal routine and keep my life on track.

It carries on like this until Thursday when I go back to school.

Tuesday Tony is there again to pick me up. We go in a helicopter to London to then go to Hamleys (which is a massive toy shop for those who don't know). We tear around the shop like children playing with everything, he even arranged some private time with just us in the shop so we don't have to worry about being careful around other people. We find Nerf guns and proceed to have a gun fight, and then we race toy helicopters, planes and cars. I win most of the races, woohoo, just like you should on your birthday. We spend pretty much all day playing and he then presents me with a tiara that says 'little princess' and lights up also a stuffed bear that's almost as big as me. Just the sort of thing a 2 year old would love, they're a little late but they still mean the world to me.

On Wednesday we're back in London (getting bored with helicopter rides now...NOT!) to go to London zoo. This is fun and I surprise him by spending a lot of time looking at the flamingos just like I did when I was little. Well I have to play my part too don't I? I explain to Tony that I did have a small obsession with flamingos when I was younger. It was mostly because they were pink (my favourite colour when I was 3) and I found it so incredible that you could get pink birds but I also loved the fact that they stood on one leg.

After I told Tony about it he then insists that he buy me two stuffed flamingos one that was small enough for me to carry and the other one so massive that we then can't get it in the helicopter to take home. He has to arrange for it to be driven home by car. All I can think about on the journey home is the guy driving a car with his only passenger being a huge stuffed famingo! My life with Tony in it doesn't seem like real life at all, it couldn't be further from my life before. And to be honest where am I going to put the flamingo anyway? Along with the bear from yesterday I won't fit in my room myself but I don't care I will make it fit I love it so much and I don't think I've ever felt this spoilt.

So it's now Thursday. This is the day that they decide what to with me moving forward and how Tony is going to fit into my life. Personally I think that I should be part of this discussion but apparently they don't agree and mum is insisting that I go back to school. I feel strange, a bit like my fate is being decided and I have no control which is actually really annoying. I guess it is being decided it just felt weird. I'm in a bit of a trance all day, I screw up my makeup making me resemble a drag queen and have to start all over again and I'm not really aware of my surroundings. At school I literally keep bumping into people and not noticing when they are talking to me.

When Cameron comes up to me to ask how I'm doing and why I wasn't at school the last couple of days I just tell him I was sick and leave it at that. Normally I would use this as an opportunity to fully bring out my love of acting to go into some huge dramatic story about how ill I was but today I just couldn't find the energy to do it, I'm too distracted trying to guess what they are deciding back home.

I think he realised that I wasn't right because he scurried away as quickly as possible and didn't speak to me for the rest of the day.

I vaguely keep it together all day but it's on the bus ride home with Kim that I feel overwhelmed and the nerves and insecurities come out to play. Kim is going on about something or other when it hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Lasa babe you all right?"

I nod and do my best to smile but of course she sees right through it.

"Babe come on talk to me I know you've held it in all day."

I shake my head and look around at the other people on the bus Kim nods her head understanding that I don't want to make a scene in front of everyone. Instead so she goes with sticking her arm around me and giving me a cuddle. We stay in silence for the rest of the ride home and on the walk back to my house as well. As we're approaching I see the black four by four in front of our house and I start shaking. I don't know what's wrong with me. I have suddenly developed some kind of fear of rejection that Tony is going to leave even though he knows I exist now but at the same time I just want to go home and be normal and have Kim hang out with me like we did a month ago.

As we walk up to the door and I let myself in Kim stops on the doorstep.

"I'm soo sorry honey but I can't stop mum wants me straight home today and I don't think they would want me intruding anyway. Good luck, stay strong and call me as soon as you can. I'll be waiting."

She gives me a big hug and then turns and leaves. I'm left feeling lost I take a deep breath before walking down stairs to find Tony, mum and Pepper sitting at the table talking. They stop as they hear me approaching but whatever they are discussing Tony looks really excited even Pepper looks pleased but mum just looks really miffed.

"Hey sweaty how was school?" Mum asks masking her face into a smile.

"Yeah, fine." I reply controlling the urge to either run upstairs and be sick or to laugh hysterically.

Pepper interrupts my thoughts. "Ok well we might as well just get straight to the point. Come and sit down."

I sit before my legs give out

"Well we've come to the agreement that you will move in with me and live in America." Tony announces smiling.

A/N so what do you think let me know you know you want to.


	15. Big Plans

A/N hi guys this is a little later then planed but I got it up anyway but yeah this one isn't as long as the others and for that I'm sorry but I haven't een grate for the last little while but feeling better now and please review they inspire me to do more.

Chapter 15

"_Well we came to the agreement that you will move in with me and live in America" Tony said smiling._

Oh my god I'm really going to live with him, he does want me in his life and to exist. Oh this has made me so excited I'm going to live with my father. Last month I didn't even have a father and now I'm moving in with him oh my god I'm really acutely happy about this but oh no I can't move in with him we don't know each other. I can't just leave mum and my friends, what about Kim and where will we live? Am I moving to the states? Oh crap they're looking at me like they want me to say something err...?

"Oh wow that sounds really cool." Oh come on brain that's the best you could come up with? Oh _yeah well I don't see you coming up with any ideas. _That's because you're the brain that's your job. _Oh shut it smart arse. _Oh for goodness sakes stop arguing with yourself! I really think I need to see a professional sometimes.

"Aww come on kid you got to give me something better then that." Tony says.

"Errm ok WHOOO lets go YAY YAY YAY go us WHOOO something like that?"

I do actions resembling a cheer leader and then stop when I get to the last bit to show my sarcasm but I still have a smirk on my face.

He rolls his eyes. "Good to know you're excited."

Oh he's definitely my father.

"We have already spoken to a couple of schools you might be interested in and who will fulfil all your educational needs. They have agreed to give you a place and we have agreed that your mum would come to stay with us until you get settled." He adds.

"Oh wow already. I thought that that kind of stuff takes time and thanks I guess for letting mum come as well."

I'm really surprised that he thought of letting mum come with me (more for her emotional well being not because I'm a big baby who needs her mummy). I'm surprised that he has managed to get me a place on such short notice.

Tony just gives me a look that says, 'please do you not know who I am'?

"Oh and you will be going onto tenth grade so you're going to be a sophomore." He adds.

"Humner what?" Is my only answer.

"You're skipping two years. You would skip more but your mother insists that you get the full experience of high school."

He shoots mum one of those smiles were your lips are smiling but your eyes are glaring.

"Does that sound all right?"

"Yeah but wouldn't I only go up one year then?"

"Well no they start a school a year after us so over here you would be in year eleven." Mum explains.

"Oh okay that makes so more sense. Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Standing up from the table and turning to Tony mum says. "Well, I've got to go to pick up some fabric so I'll let you start your fatherly duties by deciding what her punishment will be for the detention she got last week."

"What! I thought you didn't know about that."

"I'm your mother I know everything. I'll be back in a little while."

She disappears up the stairs with her bag and we hear the door slam.

I give Tony a sheepish look and add my sweetest little girl smile.

"So what did you do to get detention?"

I go into a big explanation of what happened, laying on just how unfair it was.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad to me. So you're free and off the hook." Tony announces.

My celebratory smile is frozen as Pepper says.

"Tony she got into trouble at school, you have to give her a punishment."

"But she didn't do anything wrong." Tony argues my corner.

"Ok maybe you can let this one slide as you've only just met her and if she promises that it won't happen again. But next time..." Pepper leaves her sentence unfinished as an open threat.

"Ok I promise." I immediately add trying to look solemn and contrite whilst sharing a secret conspiritory smile and high five under the table with Tony.

Wow if Tony is going to be the person disciplining me my new life is going to be a breeze!

They spend the rest of the time until mum gets back telling me their plans for me. Most of it sounds good but it's a lot to take in. Tony explains about the schools that I can go to and how the ultimate decision is in my hands. Mum has cooked dinner so they stay for dinner but leave straight after.

It's only after they've left and I'm not all caught up in their excitement that the whole thing catches up and hits me. I would be moving to the other side of the world, I'm going to leave my school therefore leave Kim and netball. I don't think that they play it over there and what about when I'm settled and mum comes back here? I mean of course we will visit each other and there's always Skype. But that's not the same. I mean the longest I've ever been away from mum is about four days on a school trip. How the hell am I going to cope with being on the other side of the Atlantic? Oh why did everything have to get so complicated?

I sit with mum chatting it all through and drinking lots of tea. Such a British thing to do, any crisis make tea. Good news, make tea, bad news, make tea, someone upset, make tea! Oh god! Do they have tea in the states? Maybe my whole decision rests on whether I will be able to drink tea over there!

In the end mum advises me to just sleep on everything and tells me I shouldn't feel pressured into making an immediate decision which will affect my whole future. Oh my god my whole future rests on what I decide and where I end up living and it all rest on whether or not they have tea!

I trudge up to my bed room with an aching head, crawl into bed and wait for sleep that doesn't come.

A/N please don't forget to review, fave or follow oh and the whole school year thing I'm not sure if that's right, I did check but I guess you can't always trust the internet so let me know if I got it completely arse about face or if I got it right.


End file.
